The Mushroom Kingdom
by Magikoopa981
Summary: The epic story of Celistar, daughter to the legendary hero Mario. Mario is shot down by an unknown assassin with a mysterious weapon, leaving Celis as the protecter of the Mushroom Kingdom. As Celis trains she faces the bizarre and twisted side of the Mushroom Kingdom, along with the truth about her father.
1. Phase 1: Blood Party

**PHASE 1**

**Blood Party**

(It is a sunny day. There appears to be a large party currently taking place, in a large field. A nearby sign states "Staph Fields". An overhead sign reads: "Mario Party 13 Opening". Nearby is a group of tents selling various products, mostly foods. In the center of a stage, Mario stands, waving for the crowd (Mario looks a little aged), with a Toad at his side. For two seconds, a target like at the front of a gun is shown over Mario. The scene quickly switches to a 16 year old girl, buying a mushroom. The vendor starts snickering)

Vendor: Heh heh. Like mushrooms just like yer pop, huh?

Girl: Shut up.

(Girl starts to recede back into crowd)

Vendor: Ehh, where'd you learn language like that, young lady?

Girl: Get lost.

(Girl quickly disappears into crowd. She is shown pushing through people, various Toads, Piantas, Koopas, and other species. The scene switches back to Mario)

Mario: Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen of all kinds. Today, we celebrate-

(Mario quickly wipes brow with handkerchief. A quick shot reveals he is glancing at a group of Koopas, who don't seem to notice that he is staring at them. Another three seconds shows the gun target moving over to Mario, slowly positioning itself.)

Mario: Yes, um, today, we celebrate the 13th Mario Party. At exactly 6:00 the next day, we will hold the party, but today, I shall announce the players who get to attend, the greatest Mario Party in history-

(Shot is completely positioned over Mario. The girl is shown again, contemplating a memory, of three years ago, right before Mario Party 10. Edges are blurry, signifying a memory sequence)

Mario: I'm afraid you're still not old enough, Celistar.

Celistar: What?! But…but…but this is the 10th Mario Party! The…greatest of them all...Mario Party 10…

Mario: It's simply against the rul-

Celistar: But it's YOUR game…you…you can bend the rules!

Mario: I'm very sorry, but…

Celistar: Why do you do this? You're Mario…you're a Super Star! A…And you're the King! Why…?

Mario: No.

Celistar: But…

Mario: NO!

(Celistars voice sets in as Celistar is shown running up castle stairs. It is then apparent they were in a castle)

Celistar: I ran up to my room, and I cried. I pouted for hours, and stayed in my room until the next morning. My father and I eventually talked again, and things felt normal, but I knew…I knew…there was still a chasm over our relationship…and I also knew…that there was something important about Mario Party 10…it was something my father talked about for months afterward, as he was contemplating Mario Party 13…the next "Important" Mario Party…what did it mean…? What…

(Suddenly a gunshot goes off. The scene switches to Mario laying on the stage, the Toad right next to him screaming. People in the crowd are screaming too. Celistar is in a daze, and hasn't seen anything, but fears the worst. She steps up the platform, passing people in the crowd. Doctor Toads hurry to and fro, desperately looking for something. Celistar stares, and faints, falling off the stage, right onto the ground, people are torn between staring at Mario or his daughter, and the chaos only builds. The scene darkens…)

(The light slowly returns. Celistar is lying on a bed in the Castle. Toads scurry around. Queen Peach enters the room, and sees that Celistar is awake.)

Peach: Celistar! My beautiful girl… (She starts to cry as she hugs Celistar)

Celistar: Mom…what's…?

(A short memory scene shows Mario being shot. Instantly, Celistar remembers everything.)

Celistar: Oh…oh god…

Peach: It's okay…It's…

Celistar: Is…Dad…alive?

Peach: You saw him shot. You saw him fall to the ground…didn't you?

Celistar: But…I thought…maybe…

Peach: I'm sorry…no…his funeral was an hour ago.

Celistar: I-WHAT?

Peach: We held a big funeral for your father. It was almost like a twisted Party.

Celistar: You…You buried him…without me?

Peach: You've been asleep for two days-

Celistar: You…you could've waited. But…you…didn't…

Peach: I'm so sor-

Celistar: You can't say anything! You had no excuse to bury him without me!

Peach: We didn't know how long you'd be asleep…

Celistar: Argh! Damn…damn you!

Peach: Please dear, don't-

(Celistar runs from the room, up stairs, and into her room. Various objects are littered around the room, including some "Video Game Historical Accounts" of various Mario incidents.)

(Celistars voice sets in)

Celistar: I would often have bits and moments of anger. I'd run somewhere and just sit and think for hours. My earliest memory was an anger run. Slamming a door…running into something dark. I'd often have nightmares of that moment. Of running…straight into the thing. The Dark Thing of my nightmares. Is it a symbol? Is it a truth? Is it really a memory? I…

(Rapid knocks on the door)

Peach: Honey dear? Please open…Inspector Kooper is here…

Celistar: Get lost. Now.

Peach: Dear, you can't stay mad all day…

Celistar: Yes, I can. (Hesitates) What does the Inspector want?

Peach: He want's to ask you about the murder, of course.

Celistar: (Hesitates) Okay. But just him.

(An audible sigh is heard. Then Inspector Kooper enters)

Inspector Kooper: Hello Celistar. I've heard you've had quite the-

Celistar: Make it quick. I'm in a bad mood.

Inspector Kooper: Yes, well, I need to ask you a few questions about the-ahem-murder.

Celistar: Yes? (Gritting teeth)

Inspector Kooper: First, what time would you say it was when Mario was-ahem-shot?

Celistar: About…3:30. Maybe 3:31.

Inspector Kooper: Erm, yes, yes, good. (Starts writing on notepad)

Celistar: Isn't there someone else you can bother about this?

Inspector Kooper: Er, yes, we already asked about 10 witnesses. But we need all the evidence we can get.

Celistar: Fine, but as I said, I can't sit and answer your questions all day.

Inspector Kooper: Erm yes yes, second, what was the-ahem-last word you heard your father say?

Celistar: (Closes eyes for a few seconds) …Er, I think…"No"? I…or was it history? No…history…? I…

Inspector Kooper: Erm, yes yes, that's very good. And all…yes. One last-ahem-question.

(Celistar is visibly annoyed at the ahems)

Inspector Kooper: Erm, yes, the final question… (Pauses)…Did…did you see where the shot came from? It seems to have come from a new weapon. A mini Bullet Bill cannon. Perhaps…held in the hand, yes…

(Celistar stands, eyes closed, thinking, a scene is shown. On the hill, a Toad…is running down the hill. Nobody else notices. Celistar just barely notices him, but the memory comes back almost violently now. Celistar opens her eyes)

Celistar: What…?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Phase 2: Apprentice of Darkness

**PHASE 2**

**Apprentice of Darkness**

(The Scene opens on Bowser's Castle. Koopatrols are lined up against the wall, side by side. At the end, Bowser sits on a throne. A young Magikoopa is walking up the carpet, towards Bowser)

Bowser: Ah, I see you have returned, apprentice. Have you news of the Mushroom Kingdom?

Apprentice: Yes, sir, yes. (Gulps) I have learned, sir, that Mario is _dead_.

Bowser: Did…did I just hear…those words…?

Apprentice: Yes, sir. A funeral was held about 10 Hours ago. Strangely, his daughter did not attend.

Bowser: Bah! I don't care if she was there or not, but…who killed him? Did one of those worthless squadrons finally…?

Apprentice: No sir. He…was assassinated under unknown circumstances…

Bowser: Wha...?

Apprentice: He was shot with a…"Gun". It fires mini bullet bills that pierce flesh and bone…it's amazing. The design was dropped off by an unknown-

Bowser: How? Who came here?

Apprentice: We found an envelop outside. We tested it for Bob-ombs, but it seemed safe…and it was. Inside, we found designs…brilliant, ama-

Bowser: Are they fast?

Apprentice: What?

Bowser: Are they fast boy? Are these "Guns" fast?

Apprentice: Yes sir. (Beaming) And they pierce flesh and-

Bowser: Yes, yes. Wonderful. Go to the Engineers, and demand they start making these…"Guns" immediately.

Apprentice: Yes, yes sir. Ten are already being made!

Bowser: Yes, yes. Make more…more! More and more!

Apprentice: Yes, yes sir! (Apprentice turns and leaves)

Bowser: (Talking to himself, quietly) Yes…Even without these "Guns" the time to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom is finally here. Mario was the ONLY thing keeping me from ruling. Yes…everything…everything is going…the way it should have…years ago…

(Bowser ponders quietly. The scene changes to the Apprentice, running past engineers, shouting out orders quickly. A short scene shows engineers pondering over the instructions. Eventually, the Apprentice arrives on a Castle Balcony, looking out over a dreary landscape.)

Apprentice: (Speaking to himself) I wonder…wonder wonder wonder…where would I be now…if my I hadn't become an orphan?

(A scene shows a younger apprentice, but looking like a normal Koopa, with two older Koopas. Suddenly, a strange beast leaps out from over a ledge, and crashes down on one Koopa. Its head is smashed in, and the body falls to the ground. The young apprentice gasps, and starts to back away, the other Koopa protecting it. The beast also jumps on the Koopa, killing it. The beast jumps away, ignoring the younger Koopa. After a few moments, he starts to weep, his parents dead, and he alone in a wildeland. Suddenly, a hand reaches out to the young apprentice, and he takes it.)

Bowser: That beast…did it kill your parents?

(Koopa nods, tears still coming out)

Bowser: That beast just killed a good friend of mine…Kammy. I need a new friend. Will you be my friend?

(The scene jumps back to the regular Apprentice, laughing)

Apprentice: Ha ha ha…friend. He needed a new Magik, and I, I am the one destined to become the next Magik…ha ha…Mario…I loathed you and I hated you…and you crafted my destiny. So…I shall craft your daughter's destiny. Ha ha ha…

(Apprentice looks out over the land, and then leaves back into the castle)

(Scene once again changes to a city. A sign reveals it is Mushroom City. Toads scurry everywhere. Dotted here and there are Koopas. The scene moves closer to one in particular, who is holding the end of a sword, with the point just barely sticking out of his cloak. The Koopa scurries towards Mushroom Castle, which is visible in the distance, in front of Toad Town)

(It is dark. A young girl is running through a dark hallway. It is Celistars nightmare. The little girl pushes through a door, right into a black, cloaky figure. The figure starts to turn, but the dream completely blacks out.)

TO BE CONTINUED…?


	3. Phase 3: Darkness Beginning

**PHASE 3**

**Darkness Beginning**

(It is Peach's Castle yet again. SLAM. Celistar is heading to breakfast. She pushes past various Toads', who start to turn around, but think better of it. She sits down, half asleep, and still in a bad mood from yesterday.)

Random Toad 1: Good morning Princess Celistar. What would you like for breakfast today?

Celistar: Don't…call…me princess. (Mumbling) I'll get…cereal.

Random Toad 1: Er, but Princess-er, Celistar, I…we have stoves…

(Celistar ignores the Toad and starts to pour some cereal. The Toad looks down)

Random Toad 1: Well, er, if you need any help, I…well, I'll be in the next room.

(Random Toad 1 leaves. Celistar pours milk)

Celistar: This…is going to be a bad day.

(Scene switches to later, sometime in the afternoon. Peach and various Toads are having a meeting. In the very back, almost unnoticeable, Celistar is staring ahead with a bored look in her eyes.)

Toad: And we STILL haven't discussed Bowser!

Toad 1: Yes! We need a kingdom protector.

Peach: Yes, but who will step to the task…? Luigi…

(A short moment of discomfort occurs. It is apparent some kind of incident happened with Luigi. Celistar is looking with half interest)

Toad 2: Yes, well, we know what happened to Luigi…

Toads: Yes, yes.

Peach: Well, who could we employ?

Celistar: (Interested) Ahem…

Toad 1: Well, what about YOU Toad? Didn't you protect the Mushroom Woods once from that awful scoundrel…?

Toad: No. My days are over with fighting.

Celistar: Ahem.

Peach: Well…we COULD try DK…

Toad 2: That insane Ape? I never understood why Mario invited that thing to the parties…

Celistar: AHEM.

(Everyone stares at Celistar)

Peach: Yes, my little star?

Celistar: What if…I…?

Peach: Dear, you're not fit for that kind of work.

Celistar: I-What?

Peach: Selly, you're just a little girl. Those are big, bad scary turtles…

Celistar: First off, you sound ridiculous. Those turtles are not "Scary". They kill off 20 Toads a year, and their insane leader captures you almost every year, and-

Peach: That's beside the point. They're just too strong for you dear. Maybe we could train you to fight some Goombas…

Toad 2: That might be too dangerous, my queen…

Celistar: Brown LUMPS? You think I can't handle brown LUMPS? And you, mom-didn't you fight Bowser himself on Vibe Island?

Peach: Oh honey. Mario taught me a few skills. But Mario isn't here to teach you.

Celistar: I could learn! I-

Peach: You're still tired. I think you should go to bed.

Celistar: But I-

Peach: Take a nap. You'll feel better.

Celistar: …You make me sick.

(Leaves. But Celistar doesn't go to room. She wanders outside the castle. It is a sunny day, just like in Phase 1.)

(Celistar's Voice Moment)

Celistar: How could my mother-the queen-have no faith in me? I was the daughter of Mario. And the…once…most beautiful princess in the kingdom. If Mario was here…maybe…

(Memory, outside the castle. Mario and Celistar are by themselves. Celistar looks 8)

Celistar: Daddy…will you teach me to fight? I want to beat up those mean Koopas…

Mario: Maybe some day, when you're older…the 13th Mario Party…

Celistar: Why? I wanna learn now. Why do we have to wait for some dumb party?

Mario: (Smiles) everything…will be perfect…

Celistar: But…

Mario: HELP!

Celistar: Da-daddy?

Mario: It's an attack!

(Suddenly scene shifts, and Celistar is sitting on steps outside the castle. A Toad is running up the hill screaming. In the distance, behind him, a Koopa with a sword is leaping up the Hill)

Celistar: Wha…what?

Random Toad 2: It's a Koopa! He's here to kill us all!

Celistar: I…have to warn everybody…but…

(A scarred Toad suddenly jumps in, preparing to fight the Koopa, with a sword)

Penter: Run Cel! You can't fight without a sword!

Celistar: But…

Penter: Just run and warn them!

(Celistar hesitates, and then runs into the castle, and into the meeting room)

Peach: Selly! What are you doing here? I thought I told you-

Celistar: There's no time! There's a Koopa here…and he has a sword.

Peach: That's called a nightmare-

Celistar: MOM! What is wrong with you? Why do you always talk like I'm-Forget it…he's…

(CRASH! In the background, the giant main door crashes open, with the Toad struggling with the Koopa. He is continually drawn back)

Penter: I…can't…keep…him…out!

Peach: What is…?

(Penter suddenly switches course, so that his back is to the Grand Staircase, and that the Koopa's back is to Celistar. Celistar spots a nearby chair, and with a quick (Enough) motion, smashes it down on the Koopa's head. He falls to the ground, never even seeing his attacker. A few moments of shocked silence)

Celistar: That…was a little too easy.

Penter: He was strong, but stupid.

Peach: What…what was he doing here?

Penter: What do you think? He was here to kill the Royal Family.

Peach: Yes…Bowser is already plotting.

Penter: This is not one of Bowser's.

Celistar: Er…is he dead?

Penter: No. Although, you gave him quite a nasty bump. He'll be asleep for at least a day.

Celistar: Oh…okay. (Looks nervous)

Peach: Well, that was a good effort, but you need to stay away from bad Koopas like these!

Celistar: But-

Penter: Your mother is right. You should go to your room.

Celistar: You can't be serious! I-

Peach: No arguing! Arguing is an unprincessy thing.

Celistar: You made that word up!

Peach: That's beside the point. _Good night._

(Celistar leaves. Penter quietly follows her. As she is about to leave the castle, ignoring her orders again, Penter stops her.)

Penter: Wait.

Celistar: I'm not going. What if I hadn't been there, to see him coming? Those Toads would've just ran away, and you-

Penter: I know. That's why I have a good feeling about you.

Celistar: Wait…what?

Penter: I can feel…a sort of disorder about you. It is the feeling of luck, radiating away from you. If trained, you could be the cause of many destinies.

Celistar: I…wait. You're my father's trainer aren't you? The Toad with the scar?

Penter: (Chuckles) Yes. I taught your father many things. Although, he himself had the skill. He was also a master of destinies.

Celistar: What do you mean? Master of destinies?

Penter: In every lifetime, there are always 9 Masters of Destinies alive at the same time. They are souls that cause major events to happen. They are the deciders of the world's ultimate destiny. Everyone has a destiny. But some people…have extra special destinies. You are one of those people, I believe. Now that your father is dead, you are the only Master I know of. Perhaps far, or near, there are 2 more. I believe it is my duty to train you…for you hold the world's destiny.

Celistar: You…are nuts.

Penter: That's what your father told me. (Chuckles) He decided the deaths and destinies of many.

Celistar: Well…if you will train me…

Penter: Even if I am wrong, you have a fighter's spirit. You could be our protector. Those old Toad's in there are foolish. They do not want their princess in danger. But I know…there is no one else…that can protect us. The rest will take too long to find.

Celistar: How will we…?

Penter: We will train in secret.

(Penter starts to leave)

Celistar: But when…?

Penter: As a Master of Destiny- You will have a talent for incredible luck. Our meeting will be the next time we find each other-just the right time. And you must always remember…There is luck to this, not just skill and power. You will see…you will see…

(Penter completely leaves)

Celistar: He's completely batty. But…a chance to train. Fighting Koopas and the forces of evil just like my father…I can't wait…

(Walks outside and looks at the sunset. After 3 seconds, the attacker Koopa is carried away, into a dungeon. And lastly, the scene switches once again. It is Celistar's nightmare. She's running again. This time, right before she runs into the room, she can hear a strange chanting…she runs in, bumps into the darkness…and all blacks out.)


	4. Phase 4: Training of the Destined

**PHASE 4**

**Training of the Destined**

(It is nighttime in Peach's Castle. A figure in a cloak lurks ominously through the castle. The cloak is taken off. It is Celistar. She has wandered into the Great Library, and is opening a book. It is a World Atlas. The Map can't be seen, although Celistar's face is shown, looking closely at the map.)

Celistar: The distant northeast…the Alpha Ocean. The southwest…the Omega Ocean. The Northwest…the Lava Field. And the Southeast…the-

Penter: Ah. I see you are reciting the Impasses.

Celistar: Wah!

(Celistar quickly turns around, to find Penter smiling at her.)

Celistar: Er, yes. It's always been a favorite of mine…

Penter: It is the same with me. I have always been looking for history and updates of the Impasses.

Celistar: So…so I have I.

Penter: Did you know…that there are old legends that our ancestors sailed from the Alpha Ocean?

Celistar: I…no.

Penter: It is all a giant mystery. Piece by piece.

Celistar: Yes…

Penter: You are anxious. Do you want to train?

Celistar: Yes…yes I do. Very…much.

Penter: (Smiles) I thought so. There is much for you to learn.

(They start to walk from the room and the scene changes, to deep in Bowser's Castle. It is completely dark, but a wheezing voice is heard)

?: Heh eheh heh. Mario is dead. MARIO IS DEAD! Nyeh heh heh! It's so funny. I hope he died painfully. Heh hehz hehz hehz COUGH HACK HOFF. And now, my father, my dear dear father…he's going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom…with his dear, pretty Apprentice. Heh hehz hehz hehz COUGH HACK HOFF. Oh, my poor 6 brothers…they won't earn anything for their services, because I will be the one to kill my father. Heh hehz hehz hehz COUGH HACK HOFF. And…the kingdom will be mine. My poor brothers…and sister. I will have to deal with them. Heh hehz hehz hehz COUGH HACK HOFF.

(Back to Celistar and Penter, who are now in the Castle Garden.)

Penter: Becoming like your father will be the hardest task you will ever take on. Your father was an amazing man. He was inspiring and powerful. But you, just like your father, are a Master of Destiny. You must sharpen your luck and your power. That is when you will be successful.

Celistar: Sharpen my LUCK?

Penter: Yes. You will have to meditate.

Celistar: But I-

Penter: You WILL fight. We will start this training, by fighting, so that you can get the warm part of our training first.

Celistar: Okay with me.

Penter: Come at me, and try to punch me.

Celistar: What if-

Penter: Don't worry. I have been in many fights. Now come at me.

(Celistar hesitates)

Celistar: Well…okay.

(Celistar leaps at him, slamming at him with her fist. Penter ducks down, dodging, grabs her legs, and slams her down.)

Penter: Ho ho ho. You can jump quite fast, and high. Perhaps not fast enough though.

Celistar: (Still lying on the ground) Ughhhhh…

Penter: It appears we will need to build your strength first. Now get up.

Celistar: (Struggles to get up, but then stands, a little shaken)

Penter: Here, take this. (Hands Celistar empty Flower pot)

Celistar: What am I going to do with this?

Penter: Your next task is to run around the castle, following the Garden Path.

Celistar: What?

Penter: You need to build your leg strength, and you need to be faster. Now run!

(Celistar hesitates, and then runs. She disappears down the path.)

Penter: (To Himself) She is much more talented then Mario. If she learns correctly, she could truly be the next protector of our Kingdom. (Looks at Castle) If only Peach would lose her strange foolishness…

(The "Camera" moves up to the night sky. It comes back down again, now on Yoshi's Island. Moving to the inside of a hut, the large, old Yoshi Chief is sleeping. A shadow creeps out of the darkness, and pulls out a knife, and kills the chief. The shadow quickly scurries back. Morning comes, and Yoshi's find him, panicking. The "Camera" moves into a Black Yoshi's skin, and Celistar's nightmare takes place again. Celistar is running. This time, she trips halfway through her journey. Everything is the same. Blackness)


	5. Phase 5: The Plane Attack

PHASE 5

The Plane Attack

(Darkness. A phone rings. A light is turned on, revealing Peach, looking tired, lying in bed. She grabs the bedside phone, and presses a button)

Peach: Yes?

(A few moments)

Peach: Oh my goodness! We'll be there right away!

(Click)

(Now it is morning. Celistar, Peach, and a group of Toads including Toadsworth are standing outside the castle. The Royal Plane is running. Toad's are ushering the group inside the plane)

Peach: Now now, Selly. Please stop complaining. The Yoshi Chief died yesterday, and we MUST attend his funeral!

Celistar: Don't call me Selly. I told you, call me Cel.

Peach: Oh Selly!

Toadsworth: Now now! Don't argue with your mother!

Celistar: Well anyway, who's going to rule the Kingdom while we're gone?

(Penter appears)

Penter: I can protect the Castle. You enjoy your flight.

(Group finishes bordering the plane, and soon, it takes off. Celistar is sitting next to her obsessive mother, while Toadsworth sits across from them, near a window. Another Toad sits next to him.)

Intercom: In 10 minutes, we will be landing on Yoshi's Island. Enjoy your stay.

Celistar: Enjoy your stay at the funeral. (Snorts)

Peach: A princess does not scoff or snort.

Celistar: (Sighs)

Toadsworth: My my! What a beautiful view! Hmmm…Eh wot? Do any of you hear those popping noises? And what is that thing?

Toad 1: What is it Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: Why! It looks like-

(BOOM CRASH. Something blows the window open, sending shards of glass flying and with Toadsworth falling out the window. The Toad next to him tries to get away, but the wind force sucks him out. Celistar hangs onto her chair and Peach grabs onto her. Various Toads are hanging into their chairs as well)

Celistar: Mom…what…are you…doing?!

Peach: Save meeeee!

(The Plane lands with a CRASH and a further shattering of glass. Peach is ripped out of Celistar's grip and flies into an upper chair. A disturbing cracking sound occurs, and the entire event ends.)

Celistar: M-m-Mom?

(Silence, and then a Toad in the back groans)

Celistar: Mom…Mom!

(With surprising ignorance to the pain, Celistar leaps out of her chair, and runs to Peach. Her Head is down, and her face is not seen)

Celistar: Oh no! Oh no! No…not my mom too…

(Peach's Head moves up)

Peach: What…dear…?

Celistar: Mom! You're…you're okay!

Peach: Of…course…I…am. Yesss.

(Peach, Celistar, and 4 Toads are walking away from the plane.)

Toad 1: I am pretty sure we have…er…landed on Yoshi's Island. The foliage here is very thick…it's what saved us, too.

Celistar: Looks like it. I think I spotted a Spear Guy earlier.

Toad 3: Oh no! Spear Guys? Aren't they dangerous?

Toadbert: No. They only hate the Yoshi's. I'm sure we're safe from them.

(They continue walking on through various forests. They finally arrive at Yoshi's Village)

Toadbert: How lucky! The forest we landed in is famous for its size. We could have easily gotten lost in the forest. What luck!

(Celistar blinks for a second)

Toad 2: Amazing. We could have died in there.

Peach: Now…now. Let's…hurry…on.

Celistar: Why…are you pausing?

Peach: I wouldn't know…

(Suddenly, 2 Yoshi's come from the village. They start to panic, but quickly recognize the visitors)

Yoshi 1: Wa-washi!

Toad 3: Are they going to hurt us?

Peach: Who…is…our…group…Trans…lator?

Toadbert: Me. He said that they were worried, when they heard the crash. They were about to send a Search Party.

Peach: Okay…tell…him…to…send…us…to…the…Death…Hut.

Toadbert: Yashi-washi!

Yoshi 1: Yosh-wishi!

Toadbert: This way!

(They follow the path, while Celistar looks curiously around the village, and Toad 3 looks fearfully. They end up in a hut. There is an altar, where the Chief's Body is lying, with flowers completely covering the body. Celistar looks on with no emotion.)

(The rest of the scene is various Yoshi noises. To make a list of gibberish short, the scene ended with the Yoshi's singing in a strange fashion, and Celistar looking like she was going to fall over with boredom. Peach is thinking about Toadsworth, and the various Toads' are standing respectively. The scene ends)

(Bowser's Castle. Through the windows, it is evening. Inside, it is perpetually night. Bowser is sitting on his throne, when the Apprentice comes to him.)

Apprentice: King Bowser, great one! The plot worked. Although our "Guns" continually hit the side of the plane, we fired a single Bullet Bill, and the window was blown open. I think we have killed at least one Toad. No…the plane crashed on Yoshi's Island. Someone else must have died. Also, I recommend we practice a bit more with aiming-

Bowser: The plane crashed? Are they not all dead?

Apprentice: I do not-

Hamro: Lord Bowser, powerful one!

Bowser: Hrm?

(The Commander Hammer Bro, Hamro, runs into the room.)

Hamro: My favorite spy, a Spear Guy, has discovered that the Royal Family and a group of Toad's have survived!

Bowser: WHAT?

Apprentice: Er, I-

Bowser: Apprentice…if you value your life, you will find the group, and you will eliminate them.

Apprentice: But, sir, haven't I-

Bowser: You will track them down. You will kill them all. Even the Toad's. Now go. You must do this by yourself, as to prove you are still worth something. And…make it a game. Make it…INTRESTING.

(Silence)

Apprentice: …Yes King Bowser, Emperor of Skill.

(As the Apprentice is leaving, he turns around and glares at Hamro, who smiles back, and disappears)

Hamro: King Bowser Sir, if I were you, I would get rid of your Apprentice. He is not-

Bowser: We will see how he does. And we will determine his worth.

Hamro: …Yes sir.

Bowser: Get out of my sight.

Hamro: …Yes. Goodbye, Lord Bowser.

(Hamro leaves. Bowser gets up, and looks out a window, looking over Darkland.)

Bowser: Someday, the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. Bwa ha ha ha!

(A short scene with the ceremony for the Yoshi Chief ending, and with everyone getting their own hut to sleep in. Celistar immediately falls asleep, and falls into her dream. Everything is the same, with Celistar running into the darkness, the chanting, the tripping…never ending darkness, all around.)


	6. Phase 6: Apprentice Rising

**PHASE 6**

**Apprentice Rising**

(Daytime. The Plane Group are in Yoshi's Village. Toadbert is making deals with the Yoshi's to build a boat.)

Celistar: So we destroyed a famous airship, and lost Toadsworth so that we could look at some dead Yoshi?

Peach: Toadsworth…is…in…a…better…place.

Toad 1: It wasn't just some dead Yoshi. It was the Yoshi Chief! Be respectful, Celistar!

Celistar: But Toadsworth-

Toadbert: The Yoshi's have agreed to let us use one of their boats. And they've given me instructions to the Coast, where it's located.

Peach: Wait…I…forgot…my…ring.

Toad 3: Please come back soon, Princess. There's something unsettling about the island…

(Peach runs into hut)

(A crashing sound occurs, and a shriek. Suddenly, the Apprentice leaps out, with his wand straight to Peach's neck. She is knocked out, and the Apprentice is roughly dragging her.)

Apprentice: Get back! All of you! I see your creeping! Now then, I'm taking your queen into the forest. You will not be able to move for 10 minutes. After the time is over, the chase begins. I like games, so I'll give you a hint: I'll be going in a straight line. That's right. Just follow my line. And you'll find the queen. Now then, Good Bye.

(Apprentice disappears into forest. The four Toads and Celistar stand shocked)

Toad 2: Oh nooo! What are we going to do?

Toad 3: He'll kill her! He'll kill her!

Celistar: No…I can't let that happen. No…I WON'T let that happen. I'm going after her.

Toad 3: But…he'll kill you too! And then the royal line will be gone!

Celistar: (Quietly) I can't let her be killed. I'm going. Right now.

Toadbert: But what if-

(Looks to see that Celistar is already gone. Toad 3 panics, but they follow her. Scene switches to the Apprentice running through the forest. He knows that he is luring the rest after him. Back, far away, Celistar is jumping over braches and through trees. And further behind her, the Toads are desperately scrambling through the forest. Finally, Celistar arrives in a giant, cut out part of forest, with a shovel in the center. With mysterious speed, the Toad's quickly catch up to her, gasping loudly.)

Toad 1: When…did…you learn…to…run…so fast?

Celistar: A little practice.

Toad 3: But-

(The Apprentice's voice rises out of the ground, as if from an Intercom)

Apprentice: I'm glad you've made it to the game. Now, I have nothing against you, but my life is at stake, and I'd like to play a game. Haeh heh heh. I am currently underground, hiding in a small hole, and I have the princess with me. Around me are 15 Monty Moles. Each of them have a deadly surprise for you. If you dig over them, instead of me, they will leap up, and snap your head back, breaking your spine. Don't try to hold your head back. They are also trained to fight. There is nothing else. If you find me, then you can do what you want. Have FUN!

(Pause)

Toad 3: This…this won't work. We…we'll have to leave the Queen…

Celistar: No…but…

Toad 2: What could we possibly do?

Celistar: We…have to dig.

Toadbert: Are you insane? You'll…you'll…

Celistar: I'll…have to try.

(A short memory of Penter occurs)

Penter: As a Master of Destiny- You will have a talent for incredible luck. Our meeting will be the next time we find each other-just the right time. And you must always remember…There is luck to this, not just skill and power. You will see…you will see…

(Back to reality)

Celistar: Even if he is nuts…I still have to try.

Toad 1: What are you-HEY!

(Celistar has started to dig)

Toad 3: No-! No-! Stop! Stop!

Celistar: You guys better run. If I mess up…that mole will hunt you down.

(As the Toads back away in terror, Celistar's shovel suddenly slices downward, like through air. Celistar leaps back, just as the Apprentice leaps up, knives in hand. He lands where Celistar was standing when she dug, and gets into a battle position.)

Apprentice: Queenie's still in the pit. But it won't matter. After I kill you…I'll kill her, and…COUGH COUGH…excuse me. I'm being rather…grisly, aren't I?

(Celistar stands shocked)

Apprentice: Heh heh. Usually, I'm quite a formal Koopa…but…due to the circumstances and situation; I'm getting rather NERVOUS about everything. But…I'm afraid that Bowser has given me the orders to end your lives. So…I can almost truthfully say I'm sorry…if you weren't MARIO'S DAUGHTER!

(Apprentice leaps at Celistar. She falls on her back, with the Apprentice standing over her. As Celistar starts to roll by instinct, the Apprentice throws a knife where she was, leaving him with one. As he attempts to reach the knife, Celistar leaps up kicks him onto his back, on the ground. The second knife he is holding goes flying into the forest, where a cry sounds from. Celistar quickly grabs the knife on the ground, but the Apprentice still has a wand, which he uses to knock the knife from Celistar's hand. It disappears. The Apprentice leaps up, leaving Celistar without a weapon and the Apprentice with his wand)

Apprentice: So, Sellytar, it looks like your one weapon short. What are you going to do now?

Toad 1: Celistar! Selly!

(Celistar whips around, and sees Toad 1 holding a knife. He throws it to her)

Toad 1: Er…Celistar…maybe we underestimated you…please…save the queen…

(He disappears, and Celistar is forced to faced the Apprentice by herself)

Apprentice: This…this won't make a difference…this won't…

(Suddenly, the Apprentice's face distorts to panic, he steps back)

Apprentice: Oh no…why did I have to have THAT kind of knife?

Celistar: …What?

(Apprentice continues to step back, looking like he's preparing something)

Celistar: (Quietly to herself) I have to throw the knife…he's getting too far away…no…I could grab mom and run…but no…he's about to launch something…I…I…

(She quickly throws the knife at the exact time that the Apprentice launches a spell. He sees the knife coming, and shrieks "NO!" but the spell is already going, and when the knife hits it, it is absorbed into the knife, causing the wand to shatter into pieces of wood. The Apprentice panics and jumps back at an angle near where the Toads are hiding.)

Apprentice: You…you…how…how did you know?!

Celistar: It was…luck. Just plain luck.

Apprentice: Arrgghhhh! I'll, I'll… (He steps back) This isn't over…Bowser won't let it be…I…

(The Apprentice starts to run away. Celistar pauses, and then turns around and drags Peach out of the pit. As she is checking if Peach is okay, a loud cry comes from behind. The Apprentice has grabbed Toadbert, and is escaping with him.)

Apprentice: This is only the beginning, Princess! This world is evil…and everyone in it. I'm only the introduction to the true terror! Ha hah hah ha!

(Soon, the Apprentice's voice fades away, and Celistar stands shocked. A short rumbling occurs, to which Celistar includes is the digging of the Monty Moles, underground, leaving the scene. The other three Toad's come back into the clearing. Toad 3 is crying.)

Toad 3: He's-He's-He's taken Toadbert!

Toad 1: A brave effort Celistar…even more then that. You have saved Queen Peach, but…Toadbert…

(An uncomfortable silence occurs, and after a few moments, Peach wakes up mumbling)

Peach: I…can't…find…my…ring…?

(The entire screen goes dark, to which the mysterious, wheezing voice from Bowser's Castle comes in)

?: COUGH HACK HOFF. The darkness…I love how it creeps into my soul…how it demands me to take what I get. The darkness…it occurs everywhere. No matter what they think…there is darkness in everything…darkness…COUGH HACK HOFF…it's beautiful…and so ugly…COUGH HACK HOFF…

BEGINNING OF TOADBERT SAGA


	7. Phase 7: The Dead and The Lost

**PHASE 7**

**The Dead and The Lost**

(Peach's Castle. It is silent. The Toads are walking around, nervous. No one knows what has happened to the attendance party. News reports indicate that the plane crashed into the ocean. Various discussions are starting, on the new ruler. Suddenly, the Great Door creaks open. It is Peach and Celistar. Behind them, three weary Toads follow close behind. A huge commotion occurs. A few Toads notice Peach's strange, new speaking. Others are ignorant from happiness. Celistar steps back, and slowly weaves around the crowd, toward the Library. Sneaking past happy Toad's, she walks in and sits. The silence is calming. After a few seconds, Penter weaves in.)

Celistar: Why do you always appear like that?

Penter: It is my way, after so many fights and struggles.

Celistar: …

Penter: I hear you had quite an experience. The Toad's told me.

Celistar: And Peach…?

Penter: She doesn't remember anything, apparently. She has a strange speech impediment now…some of the Toad's suspect it's more then just a speech problem, however.

Celistar: Why are you telling me this? My mother is perfectly fine.

Penter: …You asked me.

Celistar: (Groans) what are you doing here, anyway?

Penter: I heard you had quite an adventure, and I wanted to discuss it.

Celistar: How? What's to it?

Penter: The Toad's have told me that you had to play a game of chance- a 1:15 chance, that is. And obviously…you have survived.

Celistar: That…was…

Penter: Luck. And…you faced some shadowy figure who worked straight for Bowser. Bowser's forces are not chosen lightly, and someone DIRECTLY linked to him?

Celistar: …

Penter: And you had a knife fight with this Koopa? Incredibly foolish…and brave…

Celistar: I was trapped. There was nothing else I could have done. If I had turned around, and ran, he would have stabbed me, or thrown the knife…and my mom...

Penter: Yes…but even still, you destroyed his wand.

Celistar: But Toadbert was captured…and Toadsworth was killed…

Penter: Yes…about that…

(Library door crashes open. Toads rush in)

Random Toad: Peach! I mean, Celistar! We're having a party! Come on! Oh, and you too, Penter!

(Toad's practically drag Celistar out, while Penter is left to walk behind)

Penter: They mean so well, and sometimes this world seems perfect…like some game…but…I can sense it…the coming chaos…

(Penter leaves the room. All is quiet.)

(Scene switches to party. Constant shouts and laughter are apparent, and sometimes, somebody screams from enjoyment. There are Toad's everywhere. There is also a podium, on which Russ T. from Paper Mario stands. Soon, the crowd quiets down)

Russ T.: My brothers and sisters, today, we celebrate the wonderful return of our fair Princess Peach, and Princess Celistar…and mourn the losses of Toadsworth, and Toadbert, BOTH have which, have died. So, let us give a moment of silence for their deaths, and their sacrifices.

(A moment of silence occurs, and then random partying breaks out, and the crowd is soon freaking out again)

(Surprisingly, Celistar is near the center, walking around aimlessly, waiting for the party to end. Suddenly, she runs into a female Toad, who is also milling about.)

Jolene: Why hello Celistar! Nice to meet you here!

Celistar: Oh…hi.

Jolene: Your father was a good friend of mine. He…saved my brother. If you ever need anything…

(Jolene smiles, and then walks away, shy and nervous from parties.)

Celistar: Sigh…my father…

(Memory sequence, Celistar and Mario in the Garden, Celistar is about 7)

Celistar: Daddy…why do you like parties so much? You have so many…

Mario: Cel…parties are a great time to have fun…and…to have meetings…

Celistar: Meetings…?

Mario: Someday, Cel, when you're 16…it will be Mario Party 13…the most important Mario Party of all…

(Memory ends)

Celistar: Parties…parties…why…why were they so important to him?

(Darkness. It is Bowser's Castle again, in the Throne Room, where Bowser sits. The Apprentice walks in. His face is hidden by a cloak)

Bowser: Well? Are they all dead? Is the Mushroom Kingdom mine?

Apprentice: (Head down) I have captured a Toad known as Toadbert, and…

Bowser: What about the rest?

Apprentice: They…they…"escaped"…my wand was destroyed…

Bowser: ARGHHH! How could you have failed…two Royal Know-nothings…AND 4 TOADS?

Apprentice: As I said, I have captured a rather intelligent Toad-

Bowser: ARGH! (From out of nowhere, A strike of lighting hits the Apprentice, shocking him in place. He only lets out a single syllable of pain, but it is obvious that the torture is excruciating.)

Bowser: If you hadn't captured that single Toad, do you realize what your body would look like right now?

Apprentice: IRK.

Bowser: But you must capture the rest of them. No…better yet. You must kill them. Kill them all. Bomb the castle if you must. I don't care about it. I only want the Kingdom, with the fertile land and grasslands. And I want to see their bodies, everywhere…

Apprentice: ARG (Bowser is slowly increasing the torture)

Bowser: Now, you must go out again. And this time, WITH NOTHING. I knew, my Apprentice, that you took 15 of my moles with you. You will take nothing…except…I shall give you an Lethal Bob-omb. With it, you can bomb the castle, or kill any enemies you wish. Now leave my castle…NOW!

(Using the lightning, Bowser throws the Apprentice a few feet away. He lies, strewn on the ground for a few seconds, and then he bows to Bowser and runs out. Outside, it is dark…and we are back at the Castle. Celistar has been running for hours. Now Penter is talking with her.)

Penter: Cel, I believe it is time we tested your skill.

Celistar: But…I've only been "practicing" for a few nights…

Penter: That is true…but the incident on Yoshi's Island…it shows your power. I believe you are ready for some more interesting challenges.

Celistar: …Like what?

Penter: (Turns away, and looks towards the city) we…are going to rescue Toadbert.

Celistar: WHAT?


	8. Phase 8: Second of the Hidden

**PHASE 8**

**Second of the Hidden**

(It is early morning, the sun is rising. A figure is walking across the dead plains of Dark Land… it is the Apprentice. He is carrying the Lethal Bob-omb on his back. He is grinning, like a corpse.)

(Scene switches to Peach's Castle. It is still sunrise. Penter and Celistar are standing outside, with small backpacks. It appears that they are about to embark on a journey. Celistar looks uncomfortable.)

Celistar: Penter…this is insane. Saving Toadbert? He's in Bowser's Castle! That's…far away, to say the least.

Penter: Yes, but I am sure that your skills-

Celistar: But no matter what you are "sure of", the government-including my mother-are going to think that you kidnapped me…they'll be searching for us…we can't get far…we-

Penter: You know your mother would never let you leave normally…the state she's in…I think-

Celistar: I don't care what you think. She's fine…she's just…overly-worried.

Penter: That's not a real word.

Celistar: That's beside the point! She-

Penter: Will not wake up until exactly 12:00 this afternoon. After 20 minutes of searching, she'll order the guards to find you…until she finds out that I'm gone too…I estimate 4:00 this afternoon. We'll almost be out of Mushroom City by then, and onto the Mush Farmlands. Beyond that, the Kappa River, and then…

Celistar: The Forever Forest.

Penter: By then, they won't be able to track us.

Celistar: Do you even know the way through the Forever Forest?

Penter: Yes. A long time ago, before you were even born, I was forced to travel through there, and back. I have nearly memorized the way now.

Celistar: Nearly?

Penter: Do not worry. We will make it through.

Penter: …We can't waste any more time. Let's go.

(Both run down the hill. Celistar, happy to be away from the stuffy castle, and Penter, ready for a new adventure. The sun rises like a Fast-Forward. Inside Peach's Castle, Peach is wandering. She continues looking and looking, starting to look desperate. Toadette stops her.)

Toadette: Is there a problem, m'lady?

Peach: Where…is…Celi…star?

Toadette: M'…lady…

(Toadette rushes off, to notify guards. Soon, the entire castle is chaotic. "Camera" Rises to sky. Lowers again, to a large city. Mushroom City. "Camera" moves in to Penter and Celistar, rushing through city. Various species are everywhere.)

Penter: Follow me. There is a shortcut through this alley.

Celistar: Yeah…okay.

Celistar: (Thinking) Suddenly, I was wondering why I had so rashly gone on this adventure. I was glad to be away from the castle…but to be away with a probably crazy Toad…oh well. It all comes with adventure, I suppose.

(Celistar and Penter scurry through the Dark alley, quickly and quietly. Suddenly, a door nearby crashes open, and a Koopa is thrown out of the darkness. After him, comes two more, which immediately attack him. One pulls him up and the other punches and kicks him down. Laughing nastily, they continue to kick him on the ground, as he attempts to get up.)

Penter: (Turns to Celistar) Stay back. I'm going to deal with these jerks.

Celistar: (Nods)

(Penter goes forward, warning the Koopas to stop. They laugh; he attacks them, the usual. He wins, sending them running away. The Koopa on the ground groans.)

Penter: Come on, Cel. We need to get going.

Koopa: Wait…

Celistar: (Turning back) What?

Koopa: What…if they come back? (Stands up)

Penter: (Looks shocked, and then looks mysteriously interested)

Koopa: I mean…I can barely fight…you saw…

Penter: You…are you truly afraid for yourself?

Koopa: Yea…yes. I hate this city. I want to leave…but…

Penter: Do you want to come with us?

Celistar: WHA…t…Penter…are you…?

Penter: We are heading on a journey. We can protect you…as you could us…

Koopa: But…I'm just…Why would you want me?

Penter: I…have a good feeling about you. A special chaos…

Koopa: Er…will you really take me?

Penter: Could you tell me why you are here, first?

Koopa: …Why must you know?

Penter: I need to set some things in order.

Koopa: …Well I shouldn't be ashamed of it…I'm a refugee. I've left the Koopa Kingdom…I'm a citizen…I…

Penter: Do you truly want to leave this city? Now that you are in the safer Mushroom Kingdom?

Koopa: Yes…things are getting violent. The City is getting overcrowded. I want fresh air…but both the city and the Koopa Kingdom have that awful staleness...

Penter: Would you still come with us if we were heading back to the Koopa Kingdom?

Koopa: …No. I hate this place. As long as we are not staying there…I will accompany you.

Penter: No, we are not staying. So, if you are going to come with us, I'd like to know your name.

Koopa: My name…is Wes.

Penter: Interesting. Your name…it does not-

Wes: My name does not start with "K"? Those names are going away, now.

Penter: Interesting…

(A booming sound off in the distance occurs. It is a clock, signifying 3:00.)

Penter: Oh my! Come on, everybody. We need to be out of this city!

(Celistar sighs and Wes simply looks confused. Time jumps to night.)

(The Whole Group (Celistar, Penter, and Wes) are in the Mush Fields. Penter has given up his blankets for Wes. Penter is going to try the ground again. Wes is asleep, but Celistar and Penter are still awake, without a fire, so nobody finds them. They are quietly talking)

Celistar: Why are we bringing this KOOPA with us?

Penter: Cel…this Koopa feels strange. I can feel that certain thing in him…

Celistar: He is a Koopa! He's-

Penter: Celistar. There are some things that I will tell you some day, but I cannot tell you now. They are things that will twist you the wrong way, unless I tell you at the right time…which is later. One thing I can tell you is that you must NOT hate Koopas.

Celistar: I don't-

Penter: There are certain people that have certain ideas about different species. Bowser is one. He believes that the Toad's are simply slaves. I have a good friend who is a Shy Guy, but he still believes that the Shy Guys have a special, destined path, all their own, not sharing it with any other species. Your father…your father had some SLIGHT ideas about Koopas…I believe this may have-

Celistar: No. Shut up. He's just suspicious. Why was he being attacked? Is he really trustworthy?

Penter: …

(A long moment of silence. Celistar is getting down to the ground to fall asleep, but she asks a last question, first.)

Celistar: Penter…why did you bring this "Wes" anyway? He seems weak…and normal to me.

Penter: (Smiling) Celistar…after Wes's assault was over; he got up remarkably fast…and that feeling... Celistar…Wes may be a MOD…He might be a Master of Destiny.


	9. Phase 9: The Shadowed

**PHASE 9**

**The Shadowed**

(Morning, in Peach's Castle. Peach has been up all night. Her eyes are saggy, and she looks horrible. A Shy Guy has been escorted into the castle, by several Toad Guards.)

Random Toad: Queen Peach, we have bought the subject you requested. He has passed all the tests (Although he is rather clumsy, [The Toad mutters under his breath]) and he is just like you have specified…he IS a Shy Guy, however…

Shy Guy: Ert, please do not call us that. We are Heihos.

Random Toad: (That sounds even worse)

Peach: Hmm…yes. A…Shy…Guy.

Random Toad: So, Princess, is this truly our new kingdom guardian? (He looks pathetic.)

Peach: Yes…and…your…first…task…is…to…find…my-

(Door slams open, enter Royal Guard Captain)

Royal Guard: Queen…GASP! An update! GASP! Princess Celistar has been spotted…with Penter and a strange Koopa….GASP!

Peach: Celistar…has been…captured…by…Penter…who…has…-

Royal Guard: Teamed up with a Koopa! And they are escaping the Kingdom…

Peach: QUICKLY! New…Kingdom…Protector…rescue…the…Princess…

Shy Guy: Ert, yes Queen Peach. I, Jonas, shall rescue-

Royal Guard: Shut up and go!

Jonas: (Glares) Goodbye, Queen.

(Jonas leaves)

Random Toad: I apologize for the accent, my Queen. We picked him out straight from a small Subconian Village…he is rather foreign.

Peach: Hrm…send…a…few…guards…after…him. Make…sure…he…too…is…not…a…traitor.

Royal Guard/Random Toad: Yes, my Queen!

(Both glare at each other, and then both run off at the same time.)

(Scene switches to Mush Fields. "The Group" is running through, Penter in front, Celistar shortly behind, and Wes a little back.)

Wes: Where…exactly…are we…going? And…WHY?

Penter: We are on a rescue mission.

Wes: A…RESCUE MISSION?

Celistar: Remind me again why I'm doing this, with BARELY…any training?

Penter: As I said, your talents…are much greater then I thought.

Celistar: (Grimaces) I still think this is insane.

Penter: Don't talk that way. We need completely positive energy, if we are going to make it to the Forever Forest by nightfall.

Wes: Isn't there a river before that, too?

Penter: Don't worry about that now.

Celistar: (Groans)

(Scene switches to Apprentice, also running, but in the opposite direction, towards the castle. He has now strapped the Lethal Bob-omb to his back. And, he is now running through Dry Dry Desert. He is still grinning insanely.)

(And finally, showing blackness, an excited voice cries out. The first "Gun" is complete. "Camera" moves into Bowser's Throne Room, where a Koopa is excitedly showing him the "Gun". Bowser laughs.)

(And finally, Jonas is shown bumbling through Toad Town, running into carts, and tripping over Toads.)

Jonas: Ugh-ert! Are they TRYING to get into my way?

Goomba: Yes. They are.

Jonas: Wha-?

(A Goomba appears behind him.)

Goomba: These "Toad's"…they don't like our kind.

Jonas: Ert…what?

Goomba: Even the Koopas are somewhat respected for their power, but us…Nah, we're nothing.

Jonas: But…

Goomba: Yah, yah. I know what's going on. They hired ya. Find their pretty princess. Protect their Kingdom from problems. But do you really think that you're that special? That they can't find another one like you, if you die? Hah!

Jonas: Ert, my…

Goomba: Just somethin' to think about. I was foolish enough to move here, away from Tropix City. My life's hell. You remember this.

Jonas: Erm, but…

(The Goomba is gone. Jonas looks worried, but he quickly moves on. Three Toad's follow behind, 5 seconds later. Things are going to get crazy…)


	10. Phase 10: Forever Fortune

**PHASE 10**

**Forever Fortune**

(Morning, in Toad Town)

Innkeeper: Get-OUT!

(Jonas goes flying out of an Inn; he lands, dazed and confused.)

Jonas: I think…I might've over paid…

Jonas: …Ughhh…Why am I doing this again…ert?

Goomba: Because you got no job, right? You needed something to do, right? Jumped into this a little too fast, right? Getting kicked out of Inns, just because they don't like you? Didn't know about the Shy Guy uprising years back?

(Goomba has suddenly appeared)

Jonas: Ert, what?

Goomba: There was a time when a large group of Shy Guys plotted to overtake Toad Town, with some General as their leader. But do you know who stopped them?

Jonas: Ert…

Goomba: Mario! It's Mario! Who else would you expect! He does everything, doesn't he? He's the great one, right? Everyone knows his name, but no one knows our names!

Jonas: Well, ert, my name is-

Goomba: I don't care. We have no identities…it's…it's…like…we're all-COME BACK!

Jonas: (Scurrying away) Ert, very sorry. Must be on my way…ert.

Goomba: Don't forget me, my friend. The world is waiting for us to rebel. We just-

(Goomba's voice drowns out. Jonas scurries through town, ignoring nasty looks from Toads. Switch to Celistar. "The Group" has reached a river.)

Penter: We've finally made it…this is the Kappa River.

Wes: Kappa…

Penter: It is a very old river. All the way back to when the Kappa's launched their great attack.

Celistar: Kappas…Koopas…?

Penter: No, they are different. The Kappas are another species. They live far up this river. More then a century ago, they launched an attack on the Castle. Fortunately, a blizzard occurred right when they attempted to attack. They are now a near extinct species, due to the freezing cold that killed so many of them.

Celistar: Why haven't I ever-

Penter: As I said, they are near extinct. And, they are insane savages.

Celistar: …

Wes: (Looks on with a strange look)

Penter: Anyway, we need to get across this river. Celistar, you need to leap across.

Celistar: WHAT?

Penter: I SAID YOU NEED TO LEAP ACROSS.

Celistar: This River is almost…20 Feet…

Penter: Yes?

Celistar: (Stares at Penter for a few seconds.) I can't jump THAT far.

Penter: You're father is Mario…of course you can.

Wes: (Imagine a Koopa's face, when he learns that he has been traveling with Mario's daughter.) Awk.

Penter: Hm? What?

Wes: You're…you're Mario's daughter?

Celistar: I knew this would happen SOMETIME.

Wes: I…I… (GULP)…but…you…are our Kingdom's princess. I must get accustomed…you are no different…then anyone…else.

Celistar: (Looks annoyed.)

Penter: I am glad you are accustomed to our Kingdom, Wes.

Wes: Yes. I'm okay…it's…nothing… (Still looks tense)

Celistar: Don't act like that. My father only…defeated…bad Koopas…

Penter: Yes…bad…Koopas… (Has a look on his face)

Celistar: Why are you-?

Penter: No more time for questions. The search is still on, and once we are in the Forever Forest, we can hide.

Wes: Hide?

Celistar: Yes. We're escaping from my obsessive Mother and her group of slaves.

Penter: Their not slaves, Celistar. They simply love to work for your mother.

Celistar: Their mindless.

Penter: Yes, yes. We still need to cross the river. And YOU Celistar…you still need to jump.

Celistar: As I said, it must be at least 20 feet-

Penter: It doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll make it across.

Celistar: And what if I fall in?

Penter: You'll wash up at the Chesim Dam. And we'll be able to fish you out.

Celistar: You've got to be kidding.

Penter: No. Now jump! Oh wait…give me your backpack…

(The usual hesitation. Celistar looks in. A cheep-cheep with teeth looks back. Celistar almost says something, but decides not to complain. She takes the jump-and-) 

Wes: Uh oh.

Penter: I am sure-

(WUMP)

(Celistar just barely lands-on her stomach. The rest of her body below that is in the water. Not for long-)

Celistar: AHH OUCH!

(Celistar leaps out with amazing speed, her knees with bite marks all over them. She falls to the ground in a comical fashion.)

Celistar: There. Your great idea worked. Now how are YOU going to get across? Feel like swimming?

Penter: No. The current is too strong. We shall be using this.

(Penter pulls a retractable ladder out of his backpack, and-retracts it. Penter and Wes cross-Wes with a little nervousness-while Celistar looks on, too shocked and angry to move.)

Celistar: What-what-what-what-what-what-

Penter: Come on. A few more steps into the forest.

Celistar: What-what-what-what-what-what-

Penter: Celistar, you need all the chances you can get to train.

Celistar: What-what-what-what-what-what-

(The group enters the Forever Forest. Scene switches to the Apprentice, who is also entering the Forever Forest, from the Shrub Lands.)

Apprentice: Heh heh. The only problem left is how I'm going to cross that blasted river…

(Back to Jonas, now continuing to scurry through Mushroom City)

Jonas: Rebellion, ert, that guy must have been kidding…ert.

(Speed change to night. Back to Forever Forest)

Penter: That was fast.

Wes: What? 

Celistar: The fire…we started it surprisingly easy.

Penter: It is a forest, after all. But be careful. We must not burn down the forest. And we are only making this because the trees block out the smoke from escaping.

Celistar: We shouldn't burn down the forest? Are you SURE?

Penter: Many incidents have happened…Cel…are you still mad about the river?

Celistar: No.

(Slow fade to darkness. Celistar's nightmare. It's back. Celistar is running through the castle…six…tripping…opening the door. And the figure turns. It has a mask of gold. It is a Mask of an eternal grin. Melded like…something familiar. The mask…it resembles something…but Celistar can't make it out. Then…the figure speaks.)

Mask ?: Celistar…Celistar…you're d-

(Instant blackness. Celistar wakes up with a scream. Everyone else stays awake, through some strange sleeping powers. Celistar blinks. And desperately tries to remember the mask.)


	11. Phase 11: Lethal Confrontation

**PHASE 11**

**LETHAL CONFRONTATION**

(Forever Forest, morning. Penter, Celistar, and Wes are traveling through. Celistar looks bitter.)

Penter: Are you sure you-?

Celistar: It's not important. It was a dream. It was stupid. It means nothing.

Penter: (Quietly) I heard you screaming…

Celistar: I told you! It was a dream! It was a sick, twisted, distorted dream, but-

Wes: Celistar is right. I used to have horrible dreams. Dreams of people dying…but they are dreams. They mean nothing…

Celistar: That's RIGHT. NOTHING. (Says it rather loudly, and then looks surprised at herself.)

(Penter grimaces and they continue on. Back to Jonas, now on a hovercraft, being driven by a Doogan. The Kappa River is ahead, and they are about to pass over it.)

Jonas: Ert, sir, excuse me sir, but I, er, I believe I need to go north of the Mush Fields…not west…the perpetrators-

Rowf: Oh, don't worry. We're just taking a NICE LONG ride in the forest!

Jonas: But, ert, sir, this is a matter of-

(Hovercraft enters the Forever Forest.)

Jonas: Sir, please, I appreciate you taking me for a ride, but I really need to head to the Sarasa Hills, where the villains-

(Rowf turns around, crazy eyes)

Rowf: Look punk, you're the only evil around here! You little b****** stole my calculator! It smelled awful for years, and then, it broke…if Mario hadn't…ARRGH!

(In a fit of rage, Rowf slams the Hovercraft sideways, sending Jonas flying and leaving with the Hovercraft with a nasty dent. Jonas lays stunned for a while. Then, gets up.)

Jonas: Ert…why did he do that?

(Dusts off mask)

Jonas: Well…ert…better start heading back-

(Distant noise is heard, farther west)

Celistar: -RIGHT. NOTHING.

Jonas: Ert! Princess Celistar! PRINCESS! I AM COMING!

(Back to "Group")

Penter: Cel…sometimes…

Wes: Who was that?

Celistar: Trouble. Let's go!

Penter: Cel…why…

Celistar: Save the criticisms for later!

(They start running. Then, Wes stops.)

Wes: Wait. Couldn't we deal with whoever this is?

Penter: Not if they have the Royal Guards with them.

Wes: But it only sounded like one-

Celistar: No chances! Come on!

(They continue running. Eventually, they end up in a clearing that is strangely familiar to Celistar, except that a river is running nearby. Penter stops. Then the rest stop.)

Celistar: Why are we STOPPING?

Penter: There's…someone ahead…or something. Stay back.

Celistar: What-?

Penter: We need to-

(From a group of shrubs, the Apprentice approaches. Although he has no wand, he still clutches the Lethal Bob-omb. Penter freezes.)

Penter: A Lethal Bob-omb…who-?

Celistar: It's that weird Koopa I told you about.

Wes: (Looks horrified) this…is Bowser's personal Magik!

Penter: What? I knew he must've had a new one…but so late…Kammy died 11 years ago…

Apprentice: I've stayed hidden. Bowser has not had need of me until now.

Celistar: You…what are you doing here?

Apprentice: I could ask the same…but I'm going to keep this short. I'm heading for your Queen's Castle. Anyone who gets in my way will die a painful death.

Celistar: Where's your wand, Powerful One?

Penter: Celistar…he has…a LETHAL BOB-OMB.

Celistar: So what? What-

Penter: Celistar…it can destroy entire castles.

Celistar: It…um…

Wes: And that's why he's heading for Mushroom Castle.

Penter: Oh no…

Apprentice: It's terrible, isn't it? I admit, sometimes I hate doing this, but sometimes…it's so much fun!

Celistar: You're sick. How can you think like that?

Apprentice: I'm an outsider. Although I'm playing the game, I'm out of ways harm. I watch the horror as it occurs. It's so much fun! Watching Toad's die in agony…

Wes: You…you're twisted.

Apprentice: Yes, yes. Now then, I must be on my way, I have a castle to-

Jonas: PRINCESS!

Apprentice: What…the hell?

(Jonas bounds out of the trees, trips on a root, and lands right in front of Celistar. He quickly gets up, pretending that nothing embarrassing happened.)

Jonas: Princess! GASP! I finally…ert…found you! Step away from the criminals!

Celistar: Who…?

Penter: Celistar…we don't have any time for this. If the Castle has employed a Shy Guy-(Jonas: HEIHO!)- Heiho, whatever, if they have employed a Shy Guy, they must have sent others after him, just in case-

Royal Guard Toad: Princess! We are here to rescue you!

(Dramatically, a Helicopter starts to land, cutting through the branches, landing on the ground, right near the Apprentice.)

Apprentice: WHY-?

(Toad Royal Guards leap out.)

Royal Guard Toad: When that Shy Guy-(Jonas: HEIHO!)- Heiho, whatever, when he took that hovercraft, we had to get a vehicle of our own, and-A KOOPA! Tw-TWO KOOPAS!

Apprentice: Move your Helicopter out of the way, or I'll-

Royal Guard Toad: Quickly! Get out the nets!

Apprentice: I HAVE A LETHAL BOB-OMB. IF YOU MOVE-

Royal Guard Toad: Fire the nets!

(A net is shot out of a cannon, made to ensnare criminals (In this case, the Apprentice), and falls at the Apprentice. He panics.)

Apprentice: Rope! Rope…rope…rope!

Penter: Cel…Wes…run to the river…we have to get out of here…he's going to-

(Memory Scene, for the Apprentice. Quite young, right after he met Bowser. Without a cloak, he is watching a video of an area in the Mushroom Kingdom, along with other Koopas. It is part of a Meeting. Hamro is speaking.)

Hamro: And finally, in conclusion, we are going to show you the TRUE appearance of the Mushroom Kingdom. Some areas may be happy, and these are the parts we are aiming to capture, but this…this is the Darkness of the Mushroom Kingdom…this is the evil they try to hide…

(Video shows a field full of Koopas…hanging…from ropes…most with crushed heads. The bodies are everywhere. As the video continues across the field, a glimpse shows another two Koopas. But THESE are the Apprentice's parents. He stares in horror, and then runs out. Hamro is smiling. The Plan has worked. The New Apprentice's mind is slowly twisting. Memory ends.)

(Deeemp-BOOMMMMMMMMM. The Lethal Bob-omb was thrown in a moment of panic, and soon the world is flashing lights. Celistar has falling into the river. She's trying to swim, but something heavy falls on her. She is pushed underwater, as she tries to breathe. As she comes up, she hears Penter calling her name, but his call is interrupted by another explosion…an aftermath. With failing strength, she swims farther under the water, hiding from the hot explosions. And then, swimming up for breath, her head hits something heavy, and the darkness of the river swallows her. The darkness consumes…)


	12. Phase 12: River's Bend

**PHASE 12**

**River's Bend**

(It is a news report entitled the Kingdom Courier. It's on a Television set, and it's a Mushroom Kingdom-only channel. The reporter sounds monotonous, trying to keep the terror out of her voice.)

Toad Reporter: Today on Kingdom Courier…the famous Koopa Inspector, Inspector Kooper, was found dead today, in the MIDDLE of Toad Town. The victim has had his lungs and stomach ripped out through the m-mouth. The report indicates that Kooper died a slow, painful death. More reports are being written, as others try to indicate…what exactly…has killed Inspector Kooper…

(Celistar wakes up. It is night. Another fire is going. She is on a beach. In the inky background, a large city looms over the land. Looking around, Celistar finds only Wes is with her. He has a dead look in his eyes.)

Wes: You've been asleep for 11 Hours. I wasn't sure…

Celistar: 11 Hours…where's…Penter? (Cough)

Wes: I don't know. I just barely managed to find you. I dragged both of us out at this beach…I don't know what it's called…all I know is that this part of the river is called River's Bend…it's an area where many battles took place…

(Celistar turns around. Right behind her, the river is raging.)

Wes: The current of the Munu River is very strong. It is likely that either "Penter" got off farther north… (Looks at the distant forest.)…or…he was dragged out to the ocean… (The Omega Ocean is seen to the south.) In that case…they say that the Bloopers out there-

Celistar: No. He must have gotten out farther north. He's tough…I mean, he's said…

Wes: That strange Heiho was probably dragged out there too, if he survived.

Celistar: Heiho?

Wes: Shy Guy…

Celistar: …

Wes: …

Celistar: I think we need to head north…to look for Penter…

Wes: Follow the river all the way back to the clearing?

Celistar: Yes…is there a problem?

Wes: Celis- erm…Cel…that Toad Helicopter had cameras…that likely link back to Mushroom Castle. A team has probably been sent west from the castle…and if they find the right clues…they'll know we've fallen into the Munu River…and…

Celistar: They'll search.

Wes: Yes. We need to go west. Well…I do at least. I'm a criminal now…they think I captured you...

Celistar: West? Dark Land?

Wes: No…see that city? (City in background) That's Tropix City. It's got even more of a mess of creatures then Mushroom City. Mostly because it's in the Mushroom Outlands…near Dark Land. But the point is, is that it's the only place I can hide. And…

Celistar: Well…I can't go anywhere either. I hate Mushroom Castle…

Wes: Celistar…you can't honestly expect to travel the world at you're-

Celistar: You're practically the same age as me!

Wes: Yes…but Koopa's…our lives are fated to be insanity.

Celistar: What-?

Wes: Cel…our leaders have been greedy, evil characters for generations…but most Koopas….we escape to the Mushroom Kingdom-to be fugitives…This is all beside the point. Are you seriously going to travel? The poor queen is probably thinking you're dead!

Celistar: Dead…dead…dead! They…they probably do….I mean, if they don't find me…they'll think I'm dead…

Wes: Wait…oh no. Celst…this isn't a good idea-

Celistar: They'll think I'm dead! And after a few disguises…they won't be able to find me…because I'll be DEAD!

Wes: Celst…you can't possibly hate the Castle that much…

Celistar: Yes! Yes, I do! A free life…

Wes: But-

Celistar: I hate my life! Everyone always treats me like I'm nothing! That I can't do anything! But…I like this! The adventure of it all…

Wes: We crossed a river and were nearly blown up. That's not much of a-

Celistar: But still! And I could fight the forces of Dark Land! And…Toadbert…

Celistar: …I still haven't rescued Toadbert.

Wes: Toadbert…the famous Toad intellect…THAT'S who you were attempting to rescue?

Celistar: Yes…and I still can! Just head west to Tropix City…then head north…

Wes: Through the Klapra Mountains.

Celistar: Er…yes…and then north east…

Wes: Through the Dark Side of the Forever Forest.

Celistar: Er…yes…and then northwest…

Wes: Through the Dry Dry Desert.

Celistar: Er…yes…and then farther northwest…

Wes: Barren Lands. Lava Ring.

Celistar: And then I'll be at Bowser's Castle! Easy!

Wes: Even if you aren't afraid of the rest…the LAVA RING. Hello? LAVA RING. Impassable, maybe?

Celistar: Well, if Bowser put his castle in the middle, it must be some kind of passable.

Wes: Yes…but…ugh! You really are desperate, aren't you?

Celistar: Yes. I'm going to rescue Toadbert…I'm feeling more confident then ever!

Wes: You're crazy…well; I'm just heading to Tropix, and then-

Celistar: Didn't you say you'd come to Dark Land?

Wes: Yeah…but not BOWSER'S CASTLE and THE LAVA RING.

Celistar: Well…you still have to come to at least the Barren Lands.

Wes: …Fine. But…do you really know how dangerous this is?

Celistar: Yes. Now I'm going to sleep…we're traveling tomorrow, right? Now good night.

Wes: I thought you're supposed to be a princess.

Celistar: Good Night!

Wes: You're sleeping on the sand? I guess the backpacks are gone… (Sigh).

(Wes lies out on the sand, and looks at the stars. The stars are consumed by the night blackness.)


	13. Phase 13: Peach's Law

**PHASE 13**

**Peach's Law**

(A Dark Alley, in Mushroom City. A lone Toad is walking along it, nervously moving back and forth. A trash can falls over. The Toad jumps, but sees a cat run past. He continues on, breathing low, almost wheezing in terror. Then Something jumps out up ahead. Something big. The Toad turns around, running, but the thing leaps after him. The Toad screams for help, but the thing attacks, and the screen instantly turns black. Then light. Exact same place…except now it's a crime scene. The Toad is lying on the ground…his lungs and stomach have been ripped out…through the mouth. A new police toad looks at the scene, and vomits into a nearby trashcan. The experienced officers simply look grim.)

Toad Officer 1: It's the fourth murder this week…actually, one EVERY day.

Toad Officer 2: What kind of monster could do this?

Toad Officer 1: I…I don't want to know…but it's our job.

(Scene jumps to Mushroom Castle. Peach is sitting in her throne, leaning forward, slightly drooling. The Toad Guards around her look anxious.)

Toad Guard 1: Er...Queen, is there anything we can do for you.

Peach: Yes…yes…I…I…have…a…new…plan…heh…

Toad Guard 2: Oh! Yes?

Peach: Send…out…a…message…

Toad Guard 2: A message! …Yes?

Peach: The…message…is…"All…Koopas…in…Mushroom…City…shall… be….thrown…into…the…Castle…Dungeons…

Toad Guard 1: Er…what? ALL the Koopas in Mushroom City…thrown into the DUNGEONS?

Peach: And…you…will…torture…them…until…they…tell…you…wher e…the…Princess…is…

Toad Guard 1: But…we can't fit all of them in the Dungeons! There must be thousands in Mushroom City…they won't fit…

Peach: Cram…them…together…

Toad Guard 1: This is insane…

Peach: DO YOU DEFY ME?

Toad Guard 2: No…no! But…er…your voice came back a little…

Peach: SEND THE MESSAGE OUT…immediately.

Toad Guard 2: Yes! Yes, my Queen!

(Both Guards leave and Peach is left alone.)

Peach: They…will…tell…me…they're…is…only…so…much…torture… they…can…take…

(Blackness. "Camera" jumps to a riverside. Day. It is not a beach. It is simply rocky. Nearby, is a towering mountain which ALMOST reaches the clouds. "Camera" slowly shifts to reveal Jonas, knocked out. He slowly wakes up, gasping for air.)

Jonas: Gack…ert! Oh no…my mask…my mask…oh thank…my mask…it's still on…

(He reaches his hands somewhere back into his cloak, and ties the mask tighter.)

Jonas: If it had fallen-oh!

(Jonas notices the tall mountain. Farther ahead (south) the river comes together with another one, to form another river, which eventually hits the Omega Ocean.)

Jonas: What…ert…has happened?

(Scene flashes back to finding Celistar, and the explosion.)

Jonas: Something…exploded.

(He looks farther ahead.)

Jonas: Ert…it must have thrown everyone into the river…

(Looks back towards Forever Forest)

Jonas: Or…they could still…ert…be there! Oh no…what am I going to do? Well…if she continued south…she might have hit the ocean…and the bloopers… (Gulp)…so…if she is alive…it would be more likely that she is still in the forest…but…

(Suddenly, an ominous voice cuts in…it seems to be from the mountain top.)

?(From Mountain): Jonas…Jonas…

Jonas: Wah! Is…what…are you…a s-

?(From Mountain): No…I am not a Star Spirit. But I can see you…from the mountain top…and I hold the answers to your questions…

Jonas: Ert…what…? What do I-?

?(From Mountain): Come to the top, Jonas. And learn where the princess is…

(The Voice disappears. Jonas looks shocked.)

Jonas: Erm…can I trust this…ert…voice? I…

(Jonas turns around towards the forest, just as something big, dark, and mysterious crashes through the trees.)

Jonas: Ert! Err…I think I'll take the Mountain.

(He heads for the mountain, and the thing disappears.)

(Still day. Celistar and Wes are traveling along Flier Beach (Although they don't know its name) and are now approaching the huge Tropix City.)

Wes: Alright. We'll be there soon…you know how to act, right?

Celistar: Yeah. I'm a poor girl…looking for work…and you…

Wes: I'm simply helping you get a job. But…you must remember…

Celistar: I'm a Human. There will be suspicion…

Wes: Yes. Humans are still rare…their villages are hard to find…and, most of them come from…

Celistar: The Pipes…

Wes: The Pipes were dangerous places…Humans weren't the only things that crawled out…

Celistar: (Shudders) yeah…my father told me a little. He was nearly killed by some strange hulking mass…

Wes: He was one of the ones that came from there, wasn't he?

Celistar: Yes. He told me that pipes led to other places…strange worlds that were different…In fact, he told me of a world where humans were the only thinking creatures…their were "animals"…but they couldn't think. I'm not sure if it was just a story…

Wes: We're here…are you ready…?

Celistar: Yes. …That was fast.

Wes: The walk here? It did feel fast…

Celistar: Well…it was only a few miles.

Wes: Yeah…um…you're pretty fast…for a princess…

Celistar: And you're fast for a Koopa.

Wes: …Come on. We don't have any more time to talk.

Celistar: Hm.

(They walk into the city…Fade to black…)


	14. Phase 14: Preparations

**PHASE 14**

**Preparations**

(Celistar and Wes are quickly walking through Tropix City. Every once in a while, a walker-by stares at Celistar…and then also quickly walks away.)

Celistar: So…THIS is Tropix City. I've read so much about it…during my classes. This is where the planes that go to Isle Delfino start, right?

Wes: Yes…there's an airport area next to the city. It's very popular.

Celistar: Hey…don't you think we could take an airplane to Koopa City? That's practically in the Barren Lands…and that leads directly to Bowser's Castle!

Wes: Too bad we'd need passports…and that would lead to Identity Cards…

Celistar: Oh…yeah. Well, couldn't we fake one? Give fake names…change our looks a little…

Wes: The Airport Guards will have gotten word of your disappearance…

Celistar: Remember that I "died"?

Wes: They'll still look for you. Just in case you DID survive…

Celistar: …Which I did. Ugh! I suppose we will have to take that long walk…

Wes: Are you seeing the insanity of your plan now? Ready to stay here?

Celistar: No! Toadbert…

Wes: And you're the princess…if you die…

Celistar: I could die…or I could save Toadbert, and we'd both stay alive.

Wes: Are you brave…or stupid?

Celistar: Oh be quiet! The only reason we're here is to get supplies anyway. Then we're on the open road.

Wes: Yeah…the Klapra Mountains…that criminal cesspool…ugh…

Celistar: Come on. They've got to have a store of some kind, around here…

(Switch to Bowser's Castle, Dungeons. Camera moves across. Residents inside the cages include rebel Koopas, a few Toads, and an insane Shy Guy, and finally, Toadbert, sitting, depressed and desperate.)

Toadbert: It's so cold. It's…it's so cold. And…it only gets colder. The murky wetness…covering the floor…yet the walls…they are so dry…it's so disturbing…ugh…its'…it's all symbolism! SYMBOLISM! EVERYTHING IS SOMETHING ELSE!

Koopa Guard: Ha ha! You must be the fastest case I've ever seen! It only took you 8 hours to go nuts! (Starts to open door)

Toadbert: Mother?!

Koopa Guard: No. I'm taking you to the Torture Room, where you're going to tell a friend of mine everything you know…or you get to have your fingernails pulled out.

Toadbert: Mmm…okay!

Koopa Guard: Come on!

(The Koopa Guard quickly ties a rope around Toadbert's neck, and drags him to the room. It's depressing, and disturbing. There is blood almost everywhere, and in the middle of the room, and a grinning Goomba is standing.)

Goomba: Well…our newest prisoner…who I'm sure will tell us everything we need to know.

Toadbert: Hmm!

Koopa Guard: Heh heh. He just went insane. That potion you have…you sure it'll work?

Goomba: Yes, yes. As I've told you now about 12 times, the Speckian Concoction is a complex formula that shifts brain cells, so that they temporarily go back to normal.

Koopa Guard: Yeah…well, have fun, Dr. Speckian. Remember…King Bowser has ordered that the prisoner be put to the most painful machines. Lord Bowser has lost faith in his Apprentice…and he needs this information. …By the way, you should put this guy in your new head crusher.

Dr. Speckian: Maybe I will…no matter what, this will be fun! Now then…

(He pulls out a strange test tube from his lab coat.)

Dr. Speckian: Ready to tell me how to pass the Kingdom's defenses?

(A long scene features Mushroom City, with hundreds of Mushroom Castle Guards entering. Under Peach's Order's, they demand all Koopas come with them. Some willingly come. Some fight. Some run, and are caught. Some get away. But most are dragged and stuffed into the Castle Dungeons. Most of the Toad's feel sick inside, and wonder what they are doing. But, after all, it is Peach's Orders. Night falls. One Koopa, escaping from a group of Toad's, runs into an alley. The darkness is overwhelming, and as he moves on…)

?: …o…

Koopa: What? Wha-?

(A dark form leaps out…and attacks the Koopa. The screen instantly blacks out.)


	15. Phase 15: The First Wave

**PHASE 15**

**The First Wave**

(Wes and Celistar are already leaving Tropix City. It is sunset. Both of them are heaving large backpacks.)

Celistar: I guess it could just go like this forever. Get backpacks…lose backpacks…get new ones again…

Wes: There's not a rich city everywhere, you know. We're entering the wild country…or kingdom, more like.

Celistar: What do you mean?

Wes: We've passed the Mushroom Kingdom borders. We're now in an area between the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land…and to a miniscule extent-Sarasaland.

Celistar: That's up north…right?

Wes: Yes…just about two miles of border connects Sarasa to these "Wild Lands".

Celistar: How do you know so much?

Wes: I learned a lot of this…in…school…yeah.

Celistar: Your education was a lot better then mine.

Wes: Yeah…well they didn't expect you to fight for Bowser.

(Silence. Scene switch to Toadbert…smiling crazily. His face instantly snaps to a dazed look…tired and sad. Dr. Speckian smiles darkly. The "patient" is finally awake.)

Dr. Speckian: So…I see your mind is alive again.

Toadbert: Oh…no…the dungeon…the cold…

Dr. Speckian: Don't worry…about the dungeons…but your true terror…is about to begin…

Toadbert: Oh…the infamous torture room…

Dr. Speckian: Yes…but it will soon be a beacon of hope for everyone in our kingdom, a chance to overtake the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toadbert: Heh…IF I tell you anything…I barely know anything about the Kingdom's secrets….I'm just-

Dr. Speckian: Don't lie to me, you spot headed idiot. YOU are Toadbert…the only Toad smarter then you is Russ T…and he-

Toadbert: Cannot be captured…the advance security systems around his house that he's paid E. Gadd for are some of the most advance in the world. So…it comes to me.

Dr. Speckian: Yes. Before you waste my time any further, to give me less time to torture you, I want to know if you know why I'm a "Doctor".

Toadbert: …

Dr. Speckian: I have had training in torture. I am the best the world has seen…(mumble)…I am the best in the world of these times…that voice full of assurance won't last long…Mario's dead…heh…heh…ha! Ha ha hah ha! I can FEEL you trembling! I feel your terror. So…this is the ripe time. I will ask you a final time before I give you my gift of pain. TELL ME WHAT THE KOOPA KINGDOM DOES NOT KNOW. TELL ME.

Toadbert: N…y…n…ye…n…ye…

Dr. Speckian: Say it! Or it begins!

(Black out. Switch to Mushroom City. It's chaos. There are thousands of protesters in the streets. Not all are Koopas. Angry citizens storm the castle. Peach is on a balcony, screaming to the crowd.)

Peach: QUIET…MY…children… (Mumble)…some…Koopa…has…taken…my…daughter…we…must… find…the….culprit…-

Random Toad: This is wrong! This is sick!

Random Toad 2: Guards! Why are you allowing this? This is insanity!

(Guards look around nervously. But they believe in the princess too much…)

Peach: You…I'll…arrest…you…too. Grab…them…guards!

(Guards look ashamed, but they rush into the crowd, grabbing Koopas and the targeted Toads. They fight back, but more and more guards come.)

Random Toad 3: Where…why are their so…MANY?

(Peach turns to leave)

Peach: Please…be…nice…my…chil…dren…

(She disappears into the darkness of her castle. Toads and Koopas alike scream in outrage. Some start to throw rocks at the castle. But more…and more guards come…too many…to be real…) 


	16. Phase 16: Misty Mountain

**PHASE 16**

**Misty Mountain**

(Traveling through the Klapra Mountains. It has been three days since Celis and Wes left Tropix City. Celistar looks tired but determined. Wes is well, but he is severely annoyed.)

Celistar: These are some…long mountains…

Wes: The Klapra Mountains go on for hundreds of miles.

Celistar: Well…we've got to rescue…Toadbert…

Wes: Why are you so determined about this? By this time, they've probably finished torturing him, and have now finished him off. It only takes the doctor two hours to find the information he wants.

Celistar: …Doctor?

Wes: Oh…er…yes. I'm assuming they have a doctor. To torture the…"patients"…

Celistar: Then why did you say you knew how many-

(Suddenly, two Dark Koopas come from behind a large rock. One holds a knife. The other holds a large sack.)

Dark Koopa: Heh heh heh. What a random group. A Koopa and a Human…let's just get to the details. You put everything valuable in here… (Points to sack)…then, we play a game to see if you live.

Celistar: You've got to be kidding. Are we supposed to be intimidated by that knife?

Wes: Um, Cel…that's a KNIFE. It's sharp. And it kills.

Celistar: It's not as bad as that thing that killed my father…

Wes: Yes, but-

Celistar: Let's just get this over with.

Dark Koopa: Yes! Stop your nonsense, and give us whatever's in those backpacks!

Celistar: I'll give you a pack!

(Celistar leaps on the Dark Koopa without the knife. His head smashes into his shell, screaming as his skull is broken into shards, piercing his head, causing a rush of blood coming out of the shell. Celistar leaps off sideways, sending the shell spinning at the other Dark Koopa in a wonder of physics. It knocks the Koopa in the gut, smacking him off a cliff side, the shell following. The only thing left is a large puddle of blood. Shocked silence.)

Wes: That "pack" thing wasn't funny.

Celistar: I know. I never really liked puns, anyway.

(Switch to Bowser's Castle. Throne Room. Bowser is still on his throne; he refuses to go anywhere else, except when absolutely necessary. Dr. Speckian has arrived, angry that he has had to walk all the way from the dungeons.)

Bowser: Well, Professor Speckiyam? What did you learn?

Dr. Speckian: It's DOCTOR SPECKIAN, sir, and I have learned an incredible amount from the prisoner, since you have given me so much time to torture him.

Bowser: And…?

Dr. Speckian: E. Gadd has installed a complex security system. It involves every known entrance to the castle-including windows-except one.

Bowser: What? Yes? Where is it?

Dr. Speckian: (Looks nervous, and then whispers something unintelligible)

Bowser: WHAT?

Dr. Speckian: Yes…the prisoner…after many torture devices, he finally screamed out this secret.

Bowser: But-I-…

Dr. Speckian: It would likely be a good idea that you send some…random Koopa to do the job…I don't think you'd fit, anyway…

Bowser: WHAT? Are you saying-?

Dr. Speckian: No…no…but…surely you wouldn't want to go through-

Bowser: No. No, that's right. We'll have to send a team, however. I doubt only one would get the princess out.

Dr. Speckian: Maybe this isn't worth it. Even if it's disused…a hundred year old sewage pipe is still not very…clean…

Bowser: QUIET. It's not my problem, I'm not going in there. Besides, Mario's gone, and Luigi's incident has left him…unhelpful to them. And Mario's daughter…she's actually coming HERE. BWA HA HA HA!

(The screen blacks slowly, Bowser's laughs fading in the distance. Switch to Jonas, who wakes up in a panic. He is in a misty hut, and in the far end is a misty shape.)

?: Ahhhh…Jonas…you finally awake. You've been in that trance for three days.

Jonas: Ert…but the last thing I remember…ert…is starting up the castle…

?: The mist led you here in your sleep…you arrived asleep…the mist will do that…

Jonas: Ert…the mist! But…who are you?

(Mist starts to clear. It is an old Toad. Jonas starts to feel a strange tumult of feelings…coming from the Goomba. But he manages to not step back)

The Master: A long time ago, I was known as The Master. A Toad Town miracle. I was once even stronger then Mario.

Jonas: Ert…stronger?

The Master: Yes…but after much training, he defeated me. How is Mario?

Jonas: Ert…he died. The Doctors are still trying to find a cause…all that is, ert, known is that a mysterious weapon was used…probably by, ert, a Koopa.

The Master: Oh…that is terrible.

Jonas: Ert…yes…why are you away from Toad Town? In this misty mountain?

The Master: Heh heh ha. Mt. Shigeru is a place of higher meaning. It is a place of training…and I have evidence to believe that this mist is from a Gap.

Jonas: Gap?

The Master: Rips in the dimensional thread. But that is…getting off the subject. After all of this training, I have gained the ability to sense people's energies…and I felt you. I wanted to bring you here, to see if my ability was truly correct, or if I needed more training…

Jonas: Well, ert-

The Master: A Heiho hero, eh?

Jonas: Well, actually, no. Well, I mean,-

The Master: I'm sure you can do something. I mean, you DID feel at least a little powerful.

Jonas: I'm ert…very sorry sir…maybe you misread.

The Master: Why are you so sure you are nothing? Perhaps you have hidden abilities-

Jonas: No. Now sir, I came up here for you to tell me where Mario's daughter was, and-

The Master: Well…if I can't feel your energy correctly, perhaps I don't truly know where Mario's daughter is, hmm?

Jonas: Well, I…ert! I'm not going to waste any more time… (With a prompt turn, Jonas leaves, feeling angry. However, the House appears to be floating in the air, and Jonas starts falling. The Master looks down, and sighs.)

(Switch to Celistar's nightmare. Young Celistar…running…tripping…through the black door…the figure…turning…the face of the mask…argh...so…frustrating…it's…SO FAMILIAR…something…important…the…figure…"Celistar… you're d-"…she can't hear the…rest…and….she turns…MORE…figures…all with the same mask…dark, shadowy bodies…she can feel their hate…and…surprise…and…! The…center…! It's-It's-!) 

(INSTANT DARKNESS)


	17. Phase 17: Peach's Wrath

**PHASE 17**

**Peach's Wrath**

(Klapra Mountains. Dawn. Wes and Celistar are approaching the western side of the Forever Forest- the Dark Side. Celistar is shivering uncontrollably.)

Wes: Cold mountain air?

Celistar: No. It's nothing.

Wes: More of those dreams?

Celistar: …Yes. …Wait, what? I never told you about those!

Wes: …Penter…you were asleep, and he started telling me-

Celistar: Penter…what…telling you my secrets…

Wes: Well, I was about to wake you up, you were rolling over the ground, moaning. It was the night we had just got to the forest…and Penter grabbed me and threw me over…and told me to NEVER wake you up when you were like that…I don't know…

Celistar: …Let's just not talk about it. (Should I ever tell him that he's a MOD? I know he knows my secrets, but he doesn't know I know his secrets…bleh…)

(Silence. The climb down the mountains begins. Peach's Castle. Peach is on her throne, in a dazed state. Her eyes are staring straight ahead, at a wall. The two guards look nervously at each other.)

Toad Guard: Um, Peach, your highness. I have a question.

Peach: …Yes…?

Toad Guard: Um…where did all of those guards come from last night, I mean, all the ones that came and attacked the crowd…

Peach: We…have…many…guards…to…protect…the…castle.

Toad Guard: Yes…but…there were HUNDREDS. Maybe even a THOUSAND! Why-

Peach: SILENCE SLAVE. THIS CASTLE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE. A THOUSAND TOADS MAY COME, BEFORE I AM SAFE. AND BEFORE MY DAUGHTER RETURNS. I SHALL BURN DOWN THIS KINGDOM IF I MUST. AND YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME…

(Some kind of strange energy seems to leave Peach's body, and she lays limp on her throne. The guards stare in terror, and begin violently shaking.)

(It's the news report the Kingdom Courier, again. It is a different News Reporter, who looks more boring then the previous one.)

Reporter: Tonight, on Kingdom Courier…a strange virus seems to be out breaking in the south eastern most places of the Mushroom Kingdom, near Sub-con. The virus, tentatively known as the "Muscular Hormonal Virus", only affects baby Toads. But it is not a killer. Instead, it seems to be replicating growth cells in a Toads body, causing these babies to grow much stronger then even adult Toads. This disturbing virus is being labeled as a miracle and a terror, but-

(The TV is turned off.)

(Bowser's Castle. A door opens. The figure that opens the door coughs horribly. Inside, Bowser Jr. is violently throwing toys around)

Bowser Jr.: Arrrrgh! Fly Super Koopa! Kill that bad Mario…

(Throws a plastic Koopa figure at a badly made Mario. Bowser Jr. looks up.)

Bowser Jr.: Hey! What are you doing in here? I already told you to get out! No ones allowed in my room, no one-

(The figure coughs some more as it pulls a knife from behind its back. Bowser Jr. stares in shock.)

Bowser Jr.: Da-dad already said no more knives, remember? Don't you remember what Roy did, that one-

(Screen blacks out. A short scream, with more grisly sounds of knives piercing flesh.)

?: COUGH HACK. My…dear dear, brother. I am so…TERRIBLY…sorry. But you can't be the heir to the throne…oh you HACK COUGH…idiot. You should've screamed for help…that would have been MUCH more interesting…HACK COUGH…


	18. Phase 18: The Darker Side

**PHASE 18**

**The Darker Side**

(Darkness)

?: EEEEEK!

(Crash)

Iggy: Wendy, what are you-

(BAM! CRASH! Tinkle.)

Iggy: Owww! Really Wendy, you've got to- (CRASH)

(Light. It's Bowser's Throne Room. Wendy, Bowser's bratty daughter, is running into the room, screaming.)

Wendy: Ki-King Dad! Da-Junior-Junior…

Bowser: OUT WITH IT! Daddy is thinking over important business!

Wendy: But-but-JUNIOR IS DEAD!

Bowser: I don't-wa-what?

Wendy: Buh-Bowser Jr…he's dead! There's blood, and, and-

Bowser: …Show me. RIGHT NOW.

Wendy: Come-come on! (Sob)

(Bowser stomps out of room, following Wendy. Scene switch. Wes and Cel are standing in front of an oppressive forest. Their backpack straps are about to snap off.)

Celistar: So…we're back to the Forever Forest…

Wes: The DARK SIDE. Where tribal Shy Guys stomp around…casting evil witch spells…

Celistar: Yeah, yeah. We can handle that. I can handle it, anyway.

Wes: Hey, I can fight to. (I just don't like to)

Celistar: Well, whatever. Come on. We're wasting time.

(They start the hike. Inside, the gloominess swallows everything. Several hours later. There is an evil chanting in the distance. Wes continually swallows)

Celistar: Would you stop that? It's annoying.

Wes: What?

Celistar: That swallowing! Every few seconds…GULP…GULP…

Wes: Oh, shut up.

Celistar: …

Wes: …

Celistar: …Well, I'm glad you're not scared of me anymore.

Wes: Uh, what?

Celistar: I don't think you'd tell me to "Shut up" a few days ago.

Wes: Oh. Yeah.

Celistar: …

Wes: Hey, Cel?

Celistar: What?

Wes: What are you going to do, you know, after you rescue Toadbert? I mean,-

(A bush nearby shakes violently)

Wes: Wah! (He leaps back five feet, right into another bush. Violent shaking)

Wes: Get off of me! Aagh-! COUGH COUGH.

(In the dim background, Celistar can see a Shy Guy dragging something.)

Celistar: Dang it Wes…urrgh…I suppose…

(With a final sigh, Cel runs after the shape. Switch to Jonas, who is now crawling across beach sand. In the background, Mount Shigeru ominously looms.) 

Jonas: Ughhh…no-ert-I've failed. Celistar is dead. That Koopa killed everybody with the-ert-bomb. I'm stranded…and if I go back…

(He promptly gets up, and shakes his mask.) 

Jonas: Well, now…ert. My career is over! I'm…I'm…ert! I'm going home! I'm going back to my village! This wild country stuff is making me…ert…crazy!

(Turns to the east, and sees the Gadd River, blocking his route to Sub-con.)

Jonas: Sigh…ert…looks like I'll have to find a bridge…

(Jonas starts walking north, to the side of Mt. Shigeru. His voice starts to fade as he gets farther and farther away.)

Jonas: The closest place I know of is Chesim Dam…yet…there…ert…must be somewhere closer, yes…ert…

(Switch to the Peach's Castle Dungeons. Koopas are everywhere, some struggling, some accepting their fate. There are also protester Toads, screaming in outrage. As a few guards come in, to take a prisoner to torture, a few Koopas attack. The Guards fend off two, and kill the third, who drowns in his own blood. The guards violently grab a random Koopa, and shove him into the Torture Room. It is nowhere near as painful as the Bowser's Castle Room, but it is still a horrible place. One Toad Guard sits down, opposite the Koopa on a table. The other Guard lines his spear behind the Koopa.)

Corporal: Alright, Koopa. First we're gonna ask some questions. If you don't tell us anything, or if we think your lying, we're going to…help persuade you.

Koopa: You…you don't scare me.

Corporal: Now, now. Just answer my questions…first…do you know anything about the Yoshi Chiefs murder?

Koopa: What? Yoshi Chief?

Corporal: Okay. Pretend you know nothing. Second…what do you know about the Serial Killer in Mushroom City?

Koopa: I thought you were asking about Mario's daug-

Spear Guard: (Hits Koopa) Shut up. And answer the damn question.

Koopa: Ow…The only thing I've heard is that Inspector Kooper was killed…are there more cases?

Corporal: I'M asking the questions. And here's my last one. Do you know a Koopa named "Wes"?

Koopa: Wes…Wes…I've…I've heard that name before…It was in the news…something about Bowser…and Wes…

Corporal: That's good…but I think you were lying about the first two…so…Spear Guard…get the Beak Wrencher out.

Koopa: Wha-what? Wrencher? That's not even a real word!

Corporal: Shut up! And until you tell me what I want to know…we're going to keep extending the Beak Wrencher…until your head is ripped off.

Koopa: But-but, I don't know anything! Oh gods! No! NO! NO! I don't know-

(Darkness. A horrible scream follows, and shortly after, a ripping sound and a final scream.)


	19. Article 1: The Pipes

**ARTICLE 1#: The Pipes (Excerpt)**

**By Professor Gadd**

INTRODUCTION

The Pipes. The mysterious, mass area of pipes to the far northeast of the Mushroom Kingdom. For centuries, these mysterious objects have affected our art and culture…and history, most famous because of the Krakatoz Massacre. But…what is the cause of these strange pipes? Why do strange organisms come crawling from The Pipes, beasts of indescribable terror? I will attempt to explain to the general public the simplified explanation of this fascinating…and morbid, phenomenon.

HISTORY

Let me begin by entailing the basic history of The Pipes. The earliest known record of The Pipes, is an 8000 year old scroll, called the "Antetzu Schrisus"…roughly translated as "Pipes Many". It is an ancient description of The Pipes…and of a beast that came out of the Pipes. Described as "A twenty headed-Oni (Or demon)", the beast rampaged through a nearby village, until a miracle cure (?) was found. The scripture is unclear on the "Cure" (?). There are no more mentions until 5000 years later. (3000 BMA {Before Mario's Arrival}) A great deal of records suddenly burst forth, describing The Pipes, and the cultural fascination surrounding it. There are many records of explorers entering the pipes, some returning, raving mad, and some never coming back. Many more foolish explorers would follow. It would not be until 540 BMA that The Pipes would truly enter the history books. The Krakatoz Massacre occurred that summer. A large group of explorers, led by Geraldine Krakatoz, went into the Pipes, to explore, with an old map offered by an anonymous benefactor. Just as they started to enter the pipes, a massive beast, described: "A 40 foot long, clawed, massive, red eyed beast. Its arms dripped a yellow mucus, that when touched, gave out the properties of a powerful acid". Predictably, the beast rampaged, killing nearly all the explorers, and then invaded a nearby village. The beast suddenly disappeared. There are many theories on what happened, and EVERY villager had a COMPLETELY different account on what had happened. This would later go on to be known as the "Toz Effect", a mysterious psychological disorder that affected anyone who encountered a beast from The Pipes. (This, and the different accounts of the villagers, is explored in another of my articles, "The Krakatoz Debate".) And lastly, we must not forget that on 0 BMA, the savior of our kingdom, Mario, crawled out of the Pipes, returning from the other world he had gone to twenty years earlier. His appearance is further explored in, "The Origins of Mario".

THE THEORY

So, you may be asking, what is your theory on all of this? Well, to say it in the least complicated fashion, The Pipes are a multidimensional hyperflumic portal, an access point to the infinite number of alternate dimensions. Yes. There has been sufficient evidence to prove, that there is indeed, a Multiverse. What is the Multiverse? It is the infinite number of dimensions, each with their own reality. How does this happen? Here's an example: Say you flip a coin. At this point, in one universe, the coin lands on heads. In another, it lands on tails. Now apply this to all existence. Ultimately, The Pipes create a transport to all of the alternate realities of the universes. That is why such terrifying things come from The Pipes.

HOW?

And finally, I shall explain the most complex part of this article- the advanced, technical dynamics behind the probabilities of the energy of The Pipes, and the connections of specialized tools that could create a-

(The rest of the pages are messily ripped out.)


	20. Phase 19: Kan to the Rescue

**PHASE 19**

**Kan to the "Rescue"**

(Bowser's Throne Room. Bowser is sitting, palm covering his face. To say the least, he's stressed. In comes Hamro.)

Hamro: B-Bowser! The…the first "gun"…it's done! It's finished! A slave tried it, and killed himself! It's a…miracle weapon!

Bowser: (Mumble)…yes…?

Hamro: Um, sir? Are you okay?

Bowser: You didn't hear? My heir son is dead. The only one of my worthless kids that was WORTH SOMETHING is DEAD.

Hamro: Um…wow.

Bowser: …Urgh. I still have seven more…but who should it go to next…?

Hamro: Well, um, yes. I just wanted to notify you of the guns completion.

Bowser: Wh-what? They're finished?

Hamro: Um, yes. (I already said that)

Bowser: Finally! Continue. Come back when you've made at least a thousand. The invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom begins soon! BWA HA HA HAH HA…heh…ha. (Sigh.)

Hamro: Um, well, yes. They're almost done with a second, anyway. Goodbye, my great lord.

Bowser: Yes… (Sigh)…

(Hamro leaves.)

Bowser: You. Guards. You may leave. NOW.

(The two guards at Bowser's side quickly scurry out. Bowser pounds the side of his armrest.)

Bowser: Argghhhh…DAMN IT!

(Switch to Celistar, leaping through Forever Forest, following Wes's desperate gasps for breath. Cel barely leaps over a root, just to trip over a nearby rock. She lands flat on her face, and scurrying slowly fades into the distance.)

Celistar: Wes…dang it…why did you have to…?

(Cel gets up, and starts to run in the general direction the scurrying disappeared in. Suddenly, she smashes into something, which bounces off with a surprised squeak. Cel falls over, landing in a puddle of mud.)

Celistar: Can this POSSIBLY get worse?

?: Die, Shy Scum!

Celistar: Yow! I'm not a Shy Guy!

(A shadow figure leaps up, holding a long saber. It threateningly swishes it at Celistar, and then stops.)

?: What? You are not…one of those tribal freaks?

Celistar: No! Who the heck are you? 

Kan: Ah! I am the great Squeek Lancer, Kan.

Celistar: Kan? KAN? Seriously? What kind of-

Kan: And I suppose your name is better?

Celistar: Well…actually…no.

Kan: What IS your name?

Celistar: Well…Celistar. But just call me Cel.

Kan: Wh-what? Cel-Celistar?

Celistar: Oops! I, uh, no. That's not my real name.

Kan: No…I know your real name now…amazing. You…Celistar…

Celistar: Please don't take me back to the castle. Actually…I'm not going back. I don't need to ask you.

Kan: Wait…what?

Celistar: My mother sent you, didn't she? Heh, well, she didn't know I've improved my skills, and-

Kan: No, no, no. Be quiet. I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I am simply here to fight off the Tribal Guys…

Celistar: Yes…but now you know I am alive…AND where I am…and Peach has likely offered a reward for my return.

Kan: No…no, no, no, NO! I have lived in the wild for a long time. I know nothing of the current political situation. I just…your name. It's-

Wes: Cel…Cel…OW...damnit…where are you? Ahh! Stop poking me!

Celistar: Ughhh…Wes. I ALMOST forgot about this whole situation.

Kan: Ah! Is that your friend out there? Captured by Tribal Guys?

Celistar: Well…friend…sort of…

Wes: Ow. Ow. No! Get that off my-URMMPH. MMPHH!

Kan: Must be nearby. I shall rescue him.

Celistar: No. I'm rescuing him. He's my fri-accomplice.

Kan: Yes, but YOU are a young lady.

Celistar: Oh no, not this again. Do you want to fight, so I can knock some sense into you?

Kan: Now, now, I wouldn't want to hurt you. Now just wait here...

(Kan quickly jumps away.)

Celistar: Get back here!

(She quickly leaps after him into the darkened forest. Scene switch to alley, in Mushroom City. The Police Toads have arrived. A Paratroopa, his lungs and stomach pulled out through the mouth is the victim. Another car arrives. The second, the Toad gets out, he pukes all over the street. A nearby detective reviews the scene.)

Detective: So…the ninth victim of the "Tearer Serial Murders"…

Nearby Toad: Who made that name up? "Tearer" isn't even a real word!

Detective: Oh, shut up. Alright…like all victims, the lung and stomach are pulled and torn out of the body, through the mouth…we estimate that the victims die after an hour of being attacked, struggling for an hour in the most painful feeling possible…hmm…

Nearby Police Toad: Sir! We've found something!

Detective: Hmm?

(The Police Toad brings over a jagged, solid piece of something; the entire thing is the color white.)

Detective: What…in…the…? 


	21. Phase 20: Tribal Rhythm

**PHASE 20**

**Tribal Rhythm**

(The Tribal Guy Village. Wes has been tied to a tree. The Tribal Guys have prepared a boiling pot of water.)

Wes: Come on…couldn't this be one of those times when you treat me like a god…and THEN kill me?

Tribal Guy: GAK! (Pokes Wes in the arm)

Wes: Ow! Ughh…I need to get out of here before they throw me in that pot…my training…my training…what did I learn…

(Switch to right outside village. Kan is hiding in a bush. Celistar comes flying out, nearly landing in the Tribal Guy clearing on accident.)

Kan: Arghhh! What are you doing?! I told you-

Celistar: I'm not a hopeless princess, you idiot. Besides, being the PRINCESS of the kingdom, I don't have to take orders from you, now do I?

Kan: Yes, but, um…

Celistar: Shhhh! The Tribal Guys are doing something?

Kan: I, um, urgh…

Celistar: What are they doing?

Kan: Oh…um…it's their tribal dance. Soon, they are going to kill, and then eat, your Koopa friend.

Celistar: What? What kind of-

Kan: The Tribal Guys have lived alone for thousands of years…they have de-evolved into violent savages…now, do you really want to-

Celistar: That's it. Time for a rescue mission.

Kan: Please, for your safety, let me…

Celistar: Oh be quiet. Here I…go…?

Kan: Princess Celistar! You can't base this on luck, you need to be-

Celistar: Ha ha…luck. Funny you should mention that… (She jumps away, into the clearing.)

Kan: Princess! Wait for me!

(Kan barrels right into a Tribal Guy, knocking both of them to the ground. Celistar, meanwhile, is rushing towards the Tribal Dance, where in the center, is Wes. A Tribal Guy notices the intruder, and emits a loud piercing noise through its mouth. The Tribal Guys attack!)

Kan: Princess…gack…you can't handle them on your own…!

Celistar: I…have to try…

(Kan smacks off the Tribal Guy with his lance, and joins Celistar. Horribly fast, the Tribal Guys surround Cel and Kan.)

Kan: Um…we really should have discussed a plan, first.

Celistar: We can still get out of this…

Wes: (Shouting) Help, Cel! I'm getting rashes!

Celistar: Ughhhh…one thing after another…

(The Tribal Guys begin to close in. Then, black out.)

(Evening. Re-emerge, to Cel, Kan, and Wes all tied to the tree, Cel tied next to Wes, and Kan behind them. The Tribal Guys continue to dance around them.)

Celistar: This is one of those times I'd just like to run away.

Wes: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's all what we'd like to do.

Celistar: That's not what I meant…I mean, one of my…um…rages.

Kan: Ugh. Princess, why didn't you just stay away? Then you'd be safe…

Wes: Ha! You haven't seen Cel in action. (Flashback to Mountain Scene.)

Celistar: Yes, yes, whatever. None of that matters now. We need to find a way to get out of this rope…

Kan: Sigh…they took my lance.

(Nearby, a group of Tribal Guys are kicking at the lance.)

Kan: The distress of it all!

Celistar: And, well, I can jump on things…but that doesn't really help right now…Wes? 

Wes: Hm? What?

Celistar: Listen, would you? Do you have anything that could maybe, cut us out of this rope…something sharp, maybe…?

(Celistar starts staring at Wes's face.)

Wes: No…nothing, I…why are you staring at me like that?

Celistar: Wes…your…um…beak…

Wes: My…

Celistar: It's sharp, isn't it? I mean, the edges look sharp…

Wes: Yes…maybe. But...my beak is very fragile, and-

Celistar: We need to get out of here, right? So just start trying to cut the rope, okay?

Wes: F-fine. If I must…

Kan: What's going on?

Celistar: Wes is cutting at the rope…

Kan: He has a weapon?

Celistar: No, not exactly…

(Snitch! The rope breaks away quietly. The Tribal Guys are too busy dancing to notice.)

Celistar: Okay, don't move, pretend you're still tied. And start cutting at my rope…and don't you dare run away…the forest is filled with deadly creatures.

Wes: Yeah, I know… (Slowly starts rubbing the edge of his beak against the rope.)

Kan: According to my studies…we have three more minutes before the Tribal Guys conclude their dance…and start throwing spears at us, as part of their preparation.

Celistar: Preparation?

Kan: To cook us.

Celistar: Oh. Please hurry up, Wes.

Wes: Ouhi moight croick moi beak.

(Snitch! The rope snaps.)

Kan: Just me, now. Um, guys? You are going to-

Wes: How are we going to cut the rope? The Tribal Guys will see I'm gone…

Kan: No! This is the most frenzied part of their dance. They won't notice you. Really. Now, please cut the rope…

Wes: (Sigh) why is this happening to me? If I hadn't gotten into that bar bet…

Celistar: Shh! Quiet! And hurry!

(Wes crawls over, and begins cutting the rope.)

Kan: I never really thought about how sharp a Koopa's face was.

Wes: Shot uap.

(The Tribal Guys dance becomes even more frenzied.)

Kan: Faster! Faster!

(Snitch!)

Celistar: Finally! Now, let's get out of here.

Kan: No! My lance! My soul mate…I can't leave it here!

Celistar: You've got to be kidding. It's a SWORD!

Kan: No, it's a lance, and I'm getting it back.

Wes: Well, Cel and I need to leave-

Kan: Yes. Can't have the princess get hurt.

Celistar: Grr! I'll get your stupid lance back, by myself!

Wes: What? No! We need to-

Celistar: I'm going to test my luck.

Wes: Luck? LUCK?

Celistar: This will be quick, okay? 

Kan: Please, princess, let me do this!

Celistar: (Ignoring) Okay, I need to do a long jump. If I position it well, I will land nearby the sword…where those Tribal Guys are playing…otherwise, I will end up in the center of the Tribal Guys…

Wes: Long jump? Like when Penter wanted you to jump over that river? THAT long jump?

Celistar: Yes, THAT long jump. As I told you, it's luck…

Wes: Cel…why are you doing this? It's just some sword. (Kan: LANCE!)

Celistar: I need to prove myself…I feel…like I haven't been attempting my luck enough.

Wes: Cel, really, I-

Cel: (Stands back, preparing for the long jump.)

Kan: Please, reconsider!

Celistar: Yahhhhh! (Cel leaps at the sword…and lands right next to it, right on top of a Tribal Guy. However, this doesn't kill it. Instead, it emits a long, low warning sound. Suddenly, all of the Tribal Guys have turned to Cel.)

Cel: Um, uh oh.

(Cel grabs the Tribal Guy, and carries it over her head. She throws it at the other Tribal Guy, who had been playing with the sword. It knocks right into the other Tribal Guys mask, and a green liquid leaks from the behind it. The other Tribal Guys approach. Cel quickly grabs the lance, and starts running towards Wes and Kan, the thirty or so Tribal Guys stampeding after her.)

Wes: Can we run NOW?

Celistar: Hmm…YES.

(Cel throws the lance to Kan, and they start running, in which they think is north. The Tribal Guys follow, hooting and shouting. The sun finally goes down, and the night sky covers, creating darkness.)


	22. Phase 21: Desert Arrival

**PHASE 21**

**Desert Arrival**

(Bowser's Castle, Throne Room.)

Bowser: Messenger!

(A small, sleek Koopa runs in.)

Messenger: Yes, King Bowser?

Bowser: Send a message to the Mushroom Kingdom. Tell them we declare war.

Messenger: Um, wouldn't it be a better idea to prepare a surprise attack?

Bowser: QUIET! …It's simple, idiot. If we announce war, they'll prepare themselves, maybe send out an army. Meanwhile, we send a small team around…through the…"Secret Entrance", and capture the Kingdom…with our new weapon…

Messenger: What a brilliant plan, great King! I shall go to the Mushroom Kingdom!

Bowser: Yes…

(Switch to Cel and Co. They have somehow crawled out of the forest, and are now climbing over a dusty hill.)

Wes: Come ON Cel. You must realize how ridiculous this quest is now.

Celistar: No. We…must…rescue…

Wes: I MIGHT have agreed with you, if we still had Pontor or whatever-his-name-was was still with us.

Celistar: Don't you think we could make it?

Kan: Where exactly are you pair heading?

Both: (Cel sounding normal, Wes sighing) Bowser's Castle.

Kan: What? You princess? Going to the castle of great evil?

Celistar: Yes.

Kan: Where people are tortured in the most horrific ways?

Celistar: Yes.

Kan: Where they-

Wes: YES, we get it now. Just be quiet. I mean, we HAVE to go there, and-

Celistar: I thought you weren't going that far.

Wes: Oh, um, yeah. But the Barren Lands are practically at the castle…

Kan: Why, princess, are you even going there…?

Celistar: I need to rescue somebody-

Wes: Somebody you don't even KNOW!

Celistar: Shut up. I have to do this…I know I can do this…

Wes: Yeah, that's just the best reason to commit suicide.

Celistar: You really don't trust me, do you?

Wes: Well, yeah, but…BOWSER'S. CASTLE.

Celistar: (Sigh)

(They finally get to the top of the hill, and find a vast desert.)

Celistar: Shifting Sands Land?

Wes: (Whistle) Ohhhh no! That's way to the northeast. This is the Dry Dry Desert.

Kan: Dry…Dry…Desert? Where the flesh eating Pokey's roam? Where the-

Wes: No. No. Just…just be quiet.

(Short silence)

Celistar: Um, Kan? Are…are you just gonna follow us?

Kan: Yes, m'lady. This cowardly Koopa may abandon ye early on, but I must protect you…I'm coming with.

Celistar: Well…whatever…but where are we going to find food in this desert?

Wes: What a random change of thought…

(Scene switch. Bowser's Castle. Wendy's Room. Wendy is throwing dolls around and stamping on others. A mysterious figure walks in. Wendy turns around, just as the mysterious figure pulls out a long dagger.)

Wendy: Wha-What are you doing with that? No…you…you were the one-

(The figure stabs down, and Wendy screams loudly. The figure jumps back, and instantly disappears. A guard rushes in, finding Wendy dead, and the room empty.)

Guard: But…I saw…no one left the room…how…

(The guard steps in a puddle of blood, and steps back.)

Guard: First, that mysterious invention came…and then two children of the great King die…I'm…I'm getting out of here…this is getting too freaky for me!

(The Guard runs out.)


	23. Phase 22: Desert Heat

**PHASE 22**

**Desert Heat**

(Peach's Castle. Peach's hair is a mess. She has been up all night. Her voice is now hoarse, from screaming all night. A nervous Toad walks in.)

Random Toad: Um, I have a report, Queen Peach.

Peach: Speak…

Random Toad: Well…that bothersome rebellion is growing larger…

Peach: What…rebellion…?

Random Toad: Um…the rebellion against the Koopa capture…

Peach: Why…? Do…they not…understand? Princess Cel…istar captured…by a…Koopa….

Random Toad: Well…they find it…unnecessary…to capture Koopas…and torture them…they believe it's what separates us from the Koopa Kingdom…and…I think they might be-

Peach: HOW DARE THEY? DO THEY NOT CARE FOR MY DAUGHTER? I WILL…I WILL…

(Peach begins to tear at her face, scratching, blood on her fingernails, running down her fingers and face. The Toad slowly backs away, sweating in terror.)

Peach: TELL THEM…TELL THEM…tell…tell…

(Peach holds her face in her palm, she too is sweating uncontrollably. Suddenly, she looks up.)

Peach: What…a…nice…nap…oh…hello…do you…have something…to report?

Random Toad: No…no…

(Toad runs off, blood still running off Peach's face. Switch to Dry Dry Desert. Wes and Celistar are sweating, but for altogether different reasons. Kan's oversized hat covers his entire body. Things are starting to get tense.)

Wes: Where did you get that stupid hat, anyway?

Kan: What stupid hat? The only hat I have is the hat of my family heritage.

Wes: You've got to be kidding. That thing is twice the size of you. You should give that to someone who REALLY needs it.

Celistar: Get off it, Wes. He probably needs it the most. He's the smallest of us…

Wes: He shouldn't even be with us! He's wasting the last of the water!

Kan: Ha! I'm here to protect the princess! She won't be able to survive with a fat turtle like you!

Wes: Fat? FAT? For your information, I trained in the-

Celistar: Whatever you trained in, you still got beaten up and kicked out in a bar. Whatever they trained you in; those other guys were trained in something even better.

Wes: (Growl) that's how it's going to be, is it? Ganging up with some stupid mouse…

Kan: Squeek!

Wes: That's even more pathetic!

(Suddenly, Kan and Wes are both facing each other, stopping in the middle of the desert. Celistar looks like she has a huge headache.)

Kan: Are you insulting my heritage, you KOOPA punk?

Wes: Yes, I am. Have a problem with that?

Kan: Yes, I do. I challenge you to a duel!

Wes: I'll take it!

Celistar: Stop it! We don't have time for this!

Kan: My dear princess, he has insulted my heritage. This is unforgivable.

Wes: I have every right to! Ever heard of free speech?

Kan: I thought you came from the Koopa Kingdom! I didn't know they had free speech!

(Kan draws out his lance)

Wes: I'm a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom, now!

Kan: Yes, a stowaway!

Wes: That's it!

(It appears that a fight is about to begin, however Cel jumps right into the middle.)

Celistar: STOP! WE. DON'T. HAVE. TIME. FOR. THIS!

(In the middle of Cel's crazed fury, her hair has a slight glow to it. Her feet go off the ground a few inches, as well. Kan and Wes both stumble back in surprise. Just as her eyes start to glow, she falls to the ground, and collapses.)

Wes: Cel!

Kan: Princess!

(The screen blacks out as Kan and Wes stand around Cel, who is now unconscious.)


	24. Phase 23: Dreams

**PHASE 23**

**Dreams**

(Cel awakes in a strange fantasy world, {Okay, a stranger fantasy world} where everything is at a distorted angle. Oozing out of the floor, Penter pops up, his eyes closed, his mouth twisted downward.)

Penter: Cel. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you.

Celistar: P-Penter! I…I…

Penter: Cel…why didn't you try to find me? I've been lost in the woods…I'm starving…I've been looking everywhere…for you…

Celistar: I…I didn't know…I thought...

Penter: You think everything! You always assume! You never look…foolish child…

(Penter falls to the ground, now a grisly skeleton. Cel steps back, right into Wes)

Wes: Cel! Aren't we friends? Best friends? Friends forever?

Celistar: What?

Wes: Come on Cel. You know I'm better then that stupid mouse. And his hat…his hat is so STUPID!

Celistar: It's…it's not that important-

Wes: ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS THAT STUPID HAT! ALL-

(A giant hat falls on top of him. Kan jumps down, grinning insanely.)

Kan: Princess! This is our chance to kill that dirty, vile, vulgar, weak, licentious-

Celistar: What? But he's not like that! He's- (Kan continues talking)

Kan: -quickly! Right behind him; slide the sword slowly into his back, right into his dirty Koopa heart-

Celistar: What-but-

(Suddenly, Peach looms over the whole scene, a reproachful glare aimed at the hat)

Peach: Koopas? They must be killed! And Celistar-what are you doing? We've been killing Koopas everywhere, looking for you…of course; they were all guilty of something anyway…

Kan: Ah! My queen! Great, kind, beautiful, gracious, powerful-

(Now rising up, a massive shadow, even higher then Peach…Mario.)

Mario: Cel! My young Cel…wandering with Koopas? They are evil things! They were created…to be KILLED.

(Mario smashes his foot onto the hat; a sickening crunch seems to emanate everywhere. Cel tries not to vomit, but is slowly losing the internal fight.)

Mario: Why aren't you killing more, Cel? They want to destroy our kingdom, they want-

Cel: NO!

(Cel steps back, turns around, and runs. Through doors, she's in the castle again…Toads jump back out of the way, she's running downstairs…into the basement. An insane chanting fills her head; it's coming from a large door…she slams it open. Inside, a group stands in a circle, chanting ancient words…and they are all wearing masks…of…MARIO. MARIO's face adorns the masks, golden and solid. In the center, a bright light is forming.)

Cel: What…When…Why…

(A masked figure turns.)

Masked Figure: Celistar…ha ha…just like your father…but…even younger…yes…

Cel: What-what are you talking about?

Masked Figure: Cel…don't try to run…this is you're… (Sneers)_ destiny._

Cel: No! Get away from me!

(The Masked Figures quickly circle Cel, the light following them. It soon embraces Cel, swallowing her into an infinite fire. She suddenly starts falling, a strange feeling all around her. She finds to herself that she is not screaming…and this is more surprising than anything else to her.)


	25. Phase 24: Desert Travel

**PHASE 24**

**Desert Travel**

(The heat is incredible. It is burning Cel's skin. Sweat is everywhere. Cel suddenly realizes that she is still in the Dry Dry Desert…she is still on an insane mission…she is still hiding from her own kingdom and government…she is still-)

Kan: She's…she's opened her eyes! Get over here you stupid turtle!

Wes: (Glares for a second, but quickly runs over) Cel…Cel? Cellllll!

Celistar: Get off! (She gets up; sweat continually pouring down her face.) How…How long have I been asleep?

Kan: Princess…it must've been…been four hours now…hasn't it?

Wes: Yeah. Not too long. Otherwise, we would've abandoned you. (Kan glares) It's called a joke!

Kan: This is no time for joking…we have to continue towards that infernal Koopa Kastle.

Celistar: How close are we now, Wes?

Wes: Too close for comfort. …Well, about another three miles.

Celistar: WHAT? We're that close?

Wes: Well, actually, that'll get us to the Barren Lands…and then about another day's travel to Koopa Kastle.

Celistar: Oh. Well, we better start now, then.

Wes: Yes…

(They start walking in silence. The hot sun slowly starts to lower.)

Celistar: (Sweating furiously now.)

Wes: Um, I've got to tell you, I've traveled this route, and as long as we continue in this direction…we'll hit an oasis.

Celistar: You've traveled this way before?

Wes: Yeah… (Wes looks down, so Cel stops talking.)

(More Silence.)

Wes: Hey…Cel.

Celistar: What.

Wes: What…are you going to do after all of this is over?

Celistar: Over?

Wes: Yeah. Let's say everything actually works. You break into Bowser's Castle, save Toadbert, maybe deplete the amount of soldiers there…and escape. Safely. What then?

Celistar: Oh…um…I guess I'll get Toadbert back to the castle…and then…they'll know I'm back…I…maybe I'll just stay quiet for awhile, until Bowser attacks. (Or maybe find Penter?)

Kan: What! Princess! You can't! It's too dangerous to fight Bowser! It's-

Cel: I have Mario's blood in me. I am his daughter. And-

(Cel looks at Wes. She thinks of being a MOD. She thinks of Wes being a MOD as well. She knows that there is more in store for her then simply saving Toadbert. But can she tell Wes yet? His destiny?)

(Kan and Wes watch Cel)

Wes: Yes?

(Cel quickly looks down.)

Celistar: Never mind.

(Wes stares for awhile.)

Wes: Cel…do…do you remember what happened right before you…collapsed?

Cel: Yes. You wouldn't stop arguing, and it just must have been the sun…I couldn't stand the heat. Why?

Wes: Well…you…um…never mind.

(Cel glowers for a bit, but the walk simply continues, until they spot the oasis in the distance. Switch to Mushroom City. Two Toads' are walking side by side through a dark alley. They are looking for Koopa's that are hiding, to capture them, and get a reward from the government. However, something much different is lurking there. The Toad on the right suddenly screams, as a dark figure leaps on him, and a long, sticky tongue shoots out…right into the victim's mouth. The other Toad stumbles back. His face whiter then the cap on his head.)

Toad: No…oh spirits…no…it's…it's a YOSHI. (The Toad nearly trips back, but turns and runs. The sound of organs being ripped out through the mouth sounds through the alleyway. The Toad runs to the Castle…he has to tell the Royal Guard…quickly…but the claws of insanity scratch at his head…)


	26. Phase 25: Dungeon Duo

**PHASE 25**

**Dungeon Duo**

(Bowser's messenger scurries through Mushroom City, the night hiding him in dark shadows along the walls. He leaps into Toad Town, and continues to hide around corners, making sure not to get caught by the Toads crawling around the village. He has heard the rumors from rouge Koopa's. He has to get to Peach's Castle-and leave a written message. He's almost there. He runs forward, prepared to climb the walls, when he's knocked back. A Toad Guard steps out from the shadows. The messenger is surrounded by Toad Guards.)

Toad Guard: You're surrounded, Koopa. Follow us…or we'll kill you now.

Messenger: No! Wait! I have a…message for the que-

Toad Guard: Don't speak her name, filth! (The Toad Guard stabs at the messenger, knocking him down) Now come with us…

(The Toad Guards behind him kick at his legs, forcing him forward, into the dark, gloomy, castle. Switch to the desert oasis. It is morning. Cel and the rest are getting ready to go.)

Celistar: How many of those coconuts have we filled up now?

Kan: About 15…it should be enough…

Wes: It will. The Barren Lands aren't hot…they're simply barren and lifeless…no one really knows why…

Cel: Hm. Well, according to your estimate, if we start walking now…

Wes: We'll reach the Lava Ring by night. I have no idea how you think you're going to get over that.

Cel: Have to try…

(They start walking. As they finally see the beginning of the Barren Lands, a Pokey spins out of the ground. All three jump back. Kan draws out his lance.)

Kan: Aha! Some practice for my lance!

(Before Wes interrupts with a smart comment, or before Cel can insist she tries it, Kan leaps at the Pokey, and stabs at it. However, it deflects right off the Pokey. The Lance lands a few feet away.)

Kan: What! You-!

Cel: Wait…I want to try something. Wes…get into your shell.

Wes: What?

Cel: I said, _get into your shell._

Wes: Um, why?

Cel: Just do it! I want to try something!

Wes: I don't-

(But Wes starts to get into the shell, but as he's doing it, Cel picks it up, and flings it at the Pokey. It knocks it apart, and some loose guts land on the ground. Wes jumps up.)

Wes: WHAT THE HELL. I…that was…

Celistar: Oh, stop whining.

Wes: We…we could've just walked around, but-but-and that thing…what if it had been harder than my shell…

Celistar: But it hadn't…just barely enough…how lucky…

Wes: Yeah, how lucky! If it-

Kan: Come on, let's go. (Kan has got his lance again.) We want to get to the Lava Ring as quickly as possible, right?

Wes: Yeah…yeah… (Wes looks at the ground, sighs deeply, and looks up, to see the Cel and Kan walking several feet away.) Wait!

(Wes runs after them and the scene switches, to Peach's Castle. The crazed Toad who had seen Yoshi pounds at the massive door, screaming at the top of his lungs. Finally, the door slams open, and an angry Toad Guard frowns at him.)

Toad Guard: What the hell are you screaming about?

Toad: I know…I KNOW! Who…who…

Toad Guard 2: What's going on Larry?

Toad Guard (Larry): This crazy idiot has been screaming out here for who knows how long.

Toad: HE KILLED MY FRIEND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I KNOW-

Toad Guard 2: Eh, better throw him in the dungeon?

Toad Guard (Larry): Yeah. Come with us.

Toad: IT'S A YOSHI…YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!

Toad Guard 2: Shut up! (Stabs him forward)

Toad Guard (Larry): As if we didn't have a problem enough with Koopas, we have to deal with nut jobs like you. (He stuffs a gag into the crazed Toad's mouth.)

(The loud shrieking becomes a muffled moaning. The Toad is kicked into the darkness of the castle.)


	27. Phase 26: Castle Infiltration

**PHASE 26**

**Castle Infiltration**

(Bowser's Castle. Bowser is high on a balcony looking out at the dreary landscape. A massive moat of lave encircles the Castle, and beyond that, a seemingly endless landscape of dead ground. Somewhere in the misty distance, a mysterious light glows out of the darkness. It is Koopa City. But that is not what Bowser is looking for. He looks out at the south, waiting for a certain group to appear. But-)

Koopa Soldier: King Bowser sir!

Bowser: (Swings around) What now?

Koopa Soldier: Well…your son, Iggy…he was found dea-

Bowser: GRAGGH! I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THE BLOODY FUNERALS FOR THE FIRST TWO. IT'S ALL A WASTE OF MONEY AND TIME.

Koopa Soldier: Um, yes, well-

Bowser: IS THAT ALL YOU'VE COME FOR? GET OUT!

(Bowser practically kicks the Koopa back through a door, a loud crash is heard.)

Bowser: I don't have time for this…they'll be arriving any moment now…

(Bowser continues to look out from the balcony, into the mists…however futile it seems. Another Koopa Soldier appears from behind. He whispers something to Bowser, and Bowser almost jumps. He quickly follows the Koopa Soldier, and the scene turns back to the mists, and it moves forward quickly into it. Cel, Wes, and Kan are critically near the castle. From out of the mists, Koopa Kastle emerges, along with the monstrous lava moat.)

Celistar: We did it. We're here! We're finally here!

Wes: …

Kan: You're still thinking of going in there, princess?

Cel: Yes! It's my fault Toadbert was captured.

Wes: (Sigh) so, now you have to tell us your brilliant plan on getting in…and over…the Lava Ring.

Kan: Well, yes, I am rather curious myself, now.

Cel: Um…well…

(Cel looks over the other side. A long drawbridge is upright…controlled by a nearby system. The Guard is sleeping…)

Cel: (Takes a deep breath) I…have to jump over the ring…

Kan: What?

Celistar: I have to jump over the Lava Ring…and lower the drawbridge for you two…if you are coming?

Wes: Wuh, well, wait, what? You can't jump over the Lava Ring, and-

Kan: Well, princess, if it was possible, I'd come with you, but-

Cel: It's time to go.

Wes: But, but, Cel! You can't jump over that lava moat! It must be twice the length of that one river...and you know how that turned out…

(Flashback of Cel barely touching the other side, and barely getting up {With some "help" from a biting fish.})

Wes: And besides, THIS will KILL YOU. Your skin will MELT OFF. You will die screaming-

Celistar: Oh, shut up. I'm doing this.

Kan: No, princess! I beg you, you must-

(Cel stands back and prepares to jump. Wes turns away, and shakes his head. Kan watches in futility. And she jumps…over the Lava Ring…and lands on the dust on the other side.)

Kan: What…you…

Wes: I-(Wes turns around, and almost falls over.)-You…survived…I-

Cel: Yes…

(Without warning, a large wall of fire bursts out of the lava ring, going twenty feet in the air. It falls back in, with a splash. Kan chokes.)

Kan: If I had finished my sentence earlier…and you had waited…and jumped…and…

Cel: Eh, it probably would've happened five seconds after that too…it's all luck.

Kan: What-but-

(Cel sneaks over to the guard, and tries to punch him in the back of the head. It hurts her arm, but the guard falls over, unconscious. Cel and shrugs, and, without caution, pulls down the drawbridge with a switch. Wes and Kan run over, Wes with a slight hesitation. They enter the dark castle, Kan drawing out his lance. Switch to Bowser's Castle, dining hall. The table is covered with massive amounts of food. Bowser sits down, grabs a meaty leg of something, and rips a juicy bite out. From the doorway, four of five of Bowser's surviving children enter, Larry, Morton, Roy, and Lemmy, and also sit down. Following are a few of Bowser's captains.)

Bowser: (Looks around.) Where…is Ludwig?

Morton: He was in his room, King Dad. Talking to himself.

Bowser: GRAGH! Get him in here! For today, we must celebrate…Maeras?

(Maeras is a Lakitu Captain, Captain of the Air Fleets.)

Maeras: Yes?

Bowser: You have ordered all your troops into the Back Fields, correct?

Maeras: Yes, sir. And Hamro has also put them there. And of course, Be-

Bowser: Quiet. I know the other ones have fulfilled my desires. It's just…you, Maeras…you seem…

(The door slams open, and Ludwig runs in, carrying a large tray of tea. He grins sheepishly.)

Ludwig: Sorry, King Dad…I wanted to make something…special, for the invention of our new weapon…

(Scene switch, to another part of Bowser's Castle, earlier. Cel, Kan, and Wes are walking through a hallway.)

Celistar: Wes, you've-

Wes: Shh, quieter! Yes?

Celistar: Ahem, Wes, you've been here before, right?

Wes: Yes, once…

Celistar: Do you know where the dungeons, are?

Wes: Yes, this hallway… (They turn into a darker hallway.)

Kan: You know, you would think there would be more…guards…around here?

Wes: Yes, it is rather strange…oh, here we are…

(They arrive at a dark door. Everyone-even Kan, takes a deep breath.)

Cel: This…may be the end of our journey…perhaps…

Wes: Move!

(Wes shoves Cel and Kan in, and closes the door. Outside, the shuffling of quick feet and the sound of clinking tea cups sound. Wes breathes a sigh of relief.)

Wes: Okay…

(All of them turn towards the cold, stone stairs, which turn endlessly downwards, into the darkness…)

(Scene switch. Peach's Castle. Outside. The dark monstrous figure, Yoshi, creeps across the yard, towards the massive doors. Inside, it can smell flesh similar to the one who rode him long ago…a female…Yoshi clambers towards the door, the smell of meat urging him on…)


	28. Phase 27: Castle Escape

**PHASE 27**

**Castle Escape**

(Bowser's Castle. Dining Hall. Everyone is eating. Bowser ignores the fact that Hamro, his Hammer Bro Land Captain, is still missing. Bowser, thirsty after a large chunk of meat, sloshes down the drink Ludwig concocted.)

Bowser: (Looks up.) Come on! It's time we celebrated! The weapons are complete! And this drink…what do you call it, Lud?

Ludwig: Veritamort.

Bowser: Yes indeed! Everyone, have a drink!

(Trying not to hesitate, everyone in the room takes a drink. A silence follows, everyone looking around nervously. Ludwig backs away, near the door. Nobody seems to notice, a strange dreamy feeling hitting them all. But then…)

Bowser: Ludwig…you…you did something…to this drink…urgh…

Ludwig: Yes, father. Yes. All of you…heh heh…you've all drunk a strong poison.

(Everyone begins to hazily panic. Lemmy starts violently coughing, along with a few captains. Bowser gets up.)

Bowser: LUD…wig…what have you done to…to...this…DRINK?

Ludwig: Ha…ha…hezzz…Dad…I've told you…I've poisoned it. And-

(Bowser starts to stomp towards him, but Ludwig draws out a gun…the only gun made…in fact, the one that killed Mario. Bowser freezes.)

Ludwig: My simple, short plan worked. None of the guns are finished father. All the troops have stopped working on it right now, to be in the Back Area…instead of guarding you, because YOU ordered it, because YOU thought the guns were finished…you thought the troops had them, ready to attack the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser: But…but… that Koopa…he told me…

Ludwig: HA! A lie…he worked for me. In fact, everyone on my side is not in this room…I have only poisoned those that would oppose me…

Bowser: But why did you kill Bowser Jr. and Wendy and Iggy first?

Ludwig: Because…I knew Bowser Jr. was the toughest of us…he fought Mario the most…I knew the poison wouldn't kill him…and Wendy…she was the first to BJ's crime scene…she knew that he had been stabbed to death…and she later accidently wandered into my room, and saw a knife…so I had to kill her later.

Bowser: And…Iggy?

Ludwig: Well…I…just wanted to kill someone…watch their blood spill…

Bowser: GRAGGH YOU-(Ludwig points up the gun.)

Ludwig: Don't. Move.

Bowser: What's the point? I'm going to die anyway!

Ludwig: But…I have an antidote. (Ludwig holds up a vial full of purple liquid.) I may save you…if you promise to let me rule…and be my slave. Of course, I will make sure you won't be able to kill me…a few drops of the antidote will save you, but make you weak.

Bowser: GRAGH! Never…I won't let you…rule…I am-

Ludwig: Fine. I'm sick of listening to your voice, anyway.

(With a flick of his wrist, he fires the gun, straight at Bowser's face. A flood of blood splashes out of the hole in his head. He falls to the ground, the blood spilling all over his body. Larry chokes.)

Ludwig: Now then…anyone else wish to serve me?

(Surprisingly, everyone stays quiet, but then Lemmy walks forward, head down. Ludwig smiles.)

Ludwig: I always knew you were my smartest brother.

(He taps a few drops of the liquid into Lemmy's mouth, and a large amount into himself, enough to kill the poison completely. He turns.)

Ludwig: Anyone else wish to live?

(Nobody looks up. Roy growls.)

Ludwig: Okay. (Ludwig shoots the five generals present. And then turns to his brothers.) For all the misery you gave me, I will let you die a slow painful death, from the poison. Enjoy your last moments of life.

(Ludwig shuts the door, lets Lemmy out, and locks the door. The Koopalings fall to the ground, and wither in misery and pain, except for Roy, who stands up defiantly.)

(Cut to the Castle Dungeon, about when Ludwig enters the Dining Room. Cel, Wes, and Kan have reached the bottom of the steps.)

Celistar: Okay…so-

Wes: Just follow me.

Celistar: Okay, but…why were you even in Koopa Kastle the first time?

Wes: Because I'm a Koopa. And-

Toadbert: HELP. OH SPIRITS. HELP. HELP! CELISTAR!

Celistar: Toadbert! He's…he's alive…I knew it. Come…C'mon!

(Cel runs ahead. Wes quickly follows. But Kan stops.)

Kan: Wait…how does he know you're here?

(But he also quickly runs after Cel and Wes, coming right around the corner. In the middle of a large chamber, Toadbert is tied around the waist. Cel runs to him, and starts to untie the ropes. Wes stops right inside the room.)

Wes: Wait! Cel! Something's wrong…something's…

(A wall of fire bursts out of the ground, right behind of Wes, he falls forward, just as Kan arrives. Kan is blocked from Cel and Wes. Inside the room, the wall of fire circles the entire room. Cel continues to untie Toadbert, but now more desperately. Finally she finishes…but a figure drops from the ceiling…it's Hamro.)

Hamro: So…this is Celistar…daughter of the superstar, Mario…

Celistar: Who…are you?

Toadbert: Cel! He made me call your name, he-YOU!

(Toadbert runs back, towards Wes.)

Hamro: Ah, Wes! You've finished your mission…you've brought Celistar here, to me. After Bowser rewards me, I will reward you greatly.

Celistar: What? Wes…?

Wes: No…no! I'm Cel's…friend now, I'm not…

Hamro: Don't try to make her feel better…

Celistar: You…you lured me here?

Wes: No! I-

Hamro: Yes. You went to that bar…it was lucky that you even met. Wes was starting to chicken out…right before a bar fight started…and Wes was tossed out, and beaten…

Wes: But…I'm on Cel's side now…I'm...I don't work for Bowser! We're…friends! I will not join you, I'll-

Hamro: Oh no…poor Wes he must be sick. You need some SLEEP… (Hamro throws an expertly tossed hammer, and it hits Wes on the head. He falls back, knocked out. Toadbert jumps back.)

Cel: You…I…Wes…Toadbert… (Cel looks back. She doesn't know what to think right now. It looks like Wes was a spy at first…but he…

(Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Hamro pull back an arm, and she barely falls out of the way, to the ground. The hammer goes flying into the fire, where it explodes. Hamro laughs.)

Hamro: Once I kill you, nothing can stop the great Koopa Kingdom! Not even-

(Cel spins with her leg out, knocking Hamro to the ground. She jumps up, as Hamro throws a Hammer upwards. It hits her left knee cap. However, she gets a kick in, kicking Hamro square in the face. However, he grabs her leg, and pulls her down, as he gets up. He throws a hammer down, right at Cel's face. She rolls out of the way. He jams a foot down right where her gut was. She rolls backwards, and leaps up, punching Hamro right in the face. He flies back, right into the stone wall. He crumples to the ground, his legs broken. Cel walks up.)

Celistar: I don't know where Wes stands, but I know…you deserve to die.

(Hamro grins crookedly.)

Hamro: Fine. Kill me. But I'll be a martyr. I almost stopped the great Cel from...

(But Cel isn't listening. She turns back. The fire wall has died down. Kan rushes out, but Cel stops him.)

Celistar: Don't kill him. He will live the rest of his life with broken legs. Let him lay there, until he is rescued.

(Kan stares, but nods. He saw the fight. Now he understands. Cel helps Toadbert up. She turns to Wes. He is still unconscious.)

Celistar: Kan. Take Wes. We need to get out of here.

Kan: But-

Celistar: JUST TAKE HIM. JUST…

(Cel pauses, and starts up the stairs, helping Toadbert. They get to the top, Kan carrying Wes. They get to the massive Front Door, and are about to exit when-)

Ludwig: Stop.

(Cel turns slowly, Kan turns as well. Ludwig is pointing a gun at Cel's forehead.)

Ludwig: So. Cel…her amazing…hehhzzz…rescue mission, coming to an end…but she didn't count on…an actual ENCOUNTER.

Celistar: Actually, I just fought someone called Hamro.

Ludwig: Haha! But you were lucky! All the troops are in the back. If it was like it actually is…with the troops all over the castle…you wouldn't have even gotten past the Lava Ring.

Celistar: …

Ludwig: Now then, with one press of my finger, the final threat to my new kingdom will be gone, and nothing will stop me. The world will be mine. The Mushroom Kingdom. THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WILL BE MINE. Goodbye, daughter of Mari-

(THUNK. It is a dry, punching sound. Ludwig stares dreamily, and then falls. Behind him, Roy stands, his hand balled into a fist. He grins, and falls over dead. Ludwig is not dead, however. Cel stares, and backs away.)

Celistar: Let's…let's get out of here.

(Cel, Kan, and Toadbert run out, breathing heavily. They cross the drawbridge. They start walking across the dreary landscape. Kan is about to ask what they are going to do, when the sounds of a helicopter sound from the sky. The group looks up fearfully. But it is a Mushroom Copter. It lands, and a few Toad's rush out, as well as Toadiko. She rushes to Cel.)

Toadiko: Princess! You…you are alive! Thank goodness…we were…looking everywhere…we-

Celistar: How did you know we were here? How-

(A gruff voice sounds from the copter)

Toad: Get them in here. It's time to go. That Koopa and Toad need to be treated.

Toad 2: But a Koopa-

Toad: I don't care what she says. That Koopa needs help…besides…we aren't in the Mushroom Kingdom, right now.

(Toadiko smiles, and helps Toadbert in. Kan drops Wes in, and climbs into the copter. Cel stares behind her thoughtfully, and then gets into copter. It rises into the sky, and then silently heads to the east, into the rising sun.)

END OF TOADBERT SAGA


	29. Phase 28: A Sickening Tongue Twister

**PHASE 28**

**A Sickening Tongue Twister**

(The Sun is rising in the sky, over a lone castle on a hill. Beneath lays Toad Town, and beyond that is Mushroom City. Even farther away is the Forever Forest. The land seems to lie in a state of gentle beauty. But-)

Toad Guard: Run! No! No-ARGHHHHH!

(Screams echo through Peach's Castle. What looks like a gentle landscape on the outside, on the inside is a grisly bloodbath. Peach's Castle is under attack. But not by Koopas. Nor Shy Guys. No, instead, a green monster roams through, killing his victims in a most disturbing fashion…ripping the lungs, heart, and stomach through the mouth. What beast could commit such horrid crimes? What could possibly-?)

Toad Guard 2: YOSHI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY IS-

(A scream interrupts his question. His friend has become Yoshi's latest victim. His friend dies a painful death, of internal bleeding, a loss of a heart, and drowning in his own blood. Toad Guard 2 cries out, and falls to the floor, in pure terror. From a balcony overlooking the main foyer, a Toad watches. It has become apparent to the Toad that this is the same being that killed the Yoshi Chief. The pieces were starting to come together. Could this Yoshi have killed Mario-? No. The pieces are still shattered. Mario was killed by a strange weapon…not by a tongue. The Toad shakes his head…and gaining common sense again, runs away in fear. Three floors above, in her own room, Queen Peach is oblivious to the chaos going on in her own castle. She starts laughing to herself for no apparent reason. The Toad Guards near her throne have started to hear the strange screaming noises going on below…but the Queens orders are not to move. They sigh, and look down, waiting for Bowser to come and steal the Queen again, while they pointlessly try to protect her. I mean, who else could it be…?)

(Far away, flying over the Forever Forest is a lone Helicopter. Inside is a strange group. The famous Toad intellect, Toadbert lays on a collapsible bed, breathing desperately as he tries to tell the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Celistar what happened in Koopa Kastle. Nearby, a Squeek named Kan leans against the wall, watching Cel, while also keeping an eye on a Koopa, Wes, who is unconscious from a hit to the head by a hammer. A worried Toad, Toadiko, sits in the corner, watching Toadbert to make sure he is okay, while Toad Doctors rush around, trying to help Wes and Toadbert.)

Celistar: Wait…so you told them the only way into the castle?

Toadbert: No! No! It was…I was…I pretend I was insane. A torturer tried to give me something to fix my insanity, to tell the truth…but I wasn't insane anyway…what I told them was a lie…the passage I told them of was blocked as well…heh heh.

Celistar: Then…but why did they keep you alive?

Toadbert: Actually…I don't know…

Toadiko: What's important is that you're safe!

Toad 2: Hey, uh, what are we going to do with this Koopa when we get to the Castle? I mean…now that…

Toadiko: Well…we can keep him in here. Then drop him off in Tropix City. I doubt he'd want to go back to the Koopa Kingdom…

Toad: Maybe we should turn him into Peach's Castle…

Toadiko: No! That-

Toad Pilot: Ey'! Make up yer minds! We're almost to the Castle!

Celistar: Wow. It took us almost two weeks…

Toadiko: What were you even doing out there, Princess? It's so dangerous…

Celistar: I already told you. I had to rescue Toadbert…

Toad: Eh, you should've left it to the Toad Guard.

Celistar: The Toad Guard! They can't do anything!

Toad 2: We found you, didn't we?

Celistar: How did you do that anyway? Hire another Shy Guy? (Sarcastic)

Wes: (Croaking) they are Heihos…

Kan: You! You dirty fiend! Awake! Tricking the princess…!

Wes: No…really, it wasn't…

Kan: I should kill you now! I-

Cel: Be quiet Kan. Wes just tell me your side of this.

Toadbert: No, princess! The Squeek is right! That Koopa-

Cel: Just…shut up. Just say what you have to say Wes. This might be your only chance.

Wes: Yes…thank you…well…part of what Hamro said was true…I was supposed to lure you to the Castle…and trap you. But…I got too scared in the end. I didn't want to do it. I thought you'd figure me out…kill me…I was supposed to meet you in Peach's Castle…and convince you to save Toadbert…but instead, by an insane chance, I ended up going to a bar…getting thrown out and beaten…right when you and Penter were passing by. I could've gotten thrown out when you didn't pass, or maybe you'd have passed at all, or most of all, you'd never even get out of the Castle. But you did…and Penter saved me…and I decided to try again. Get you to the Castle. So we went. But when Penter…disappeared…I wasn't sure again, and told you I'd leave when we got to the Barren Lands. But…by then…I was starting to…like you. Like friends…so I stayed…and…that's it…really…-

Toadbert: No! No, it isn't! You-you were the servant of one of Bowser's sons, what…what was his name…

Wes: (Sigh) Ludwig. Yes…I was a servant. We weren't exactly friends…and when I refused to take part in his ridiculous plot…he looked for a way to get rid of me…without too much suspicion…he sent me on this quest…for even if I did manage to survive getting you to the Koopa Kastle, you'd almost certainly kill me when you found out I was a traitor there…

Celistar: …

Wes: Please, forgive me Cel. I didn't even want to work for Bowser. They force us into the army at ten years old…and the things they show us to make us hate the Mushroom Kingdom…you don't even know the kind of darkness the Mushroom Kingdom holds.

Celistar: I don't know…I-

Toad Pilot: We're here!

(The copter lands and the door opens. Cel steps out, and stretches her hands above her head. A few Toads' get out, as well as Toadiko. Kan also jumps out.)

Toadiko: Aren't you at least a little bit happy to be home, Princess?

Cel: Well…y-

(CRASH! High above, the stained glass window of Peach shatters, and a Toad's head falls to the ground with a disturbing SPLAT, right in front of Toadiko and Cel. Toadiko looks queasy. Cel looks up determinedly.)

Celistar: Here we go.

(Cel runs for the Castle door. Kan runs after. The Toads simply stare in shock. Cel runs in, and up the grand stairs. When she gets to the second floor, she starts to hear the screams…now two floors above…right outside Peach's room. Cel runs faster, jumping over dead Toad bodies. Kan has to zigzag, as he can't jump high enough to get over the bodies. Cel runs up another set of stairs, through another room, and another set of stairs…the screams grow steadily louder. More bodies than ever. A set of doors wide open. Running in, and-)

(Peach's Throne Room. Peach sits on her throne, her fingernails creepily long, and her hands lying over the side of her throne. She grins manically. Below her, two toad bodies lie, their organs lying on top of them. The Toad bodies are right in front of the most shocking part of the entire scene-Yoshi, THE Yoshi, his green skin mixed in a grisly red, dripping down his body. A pool of blood lies all around the scene. Peach looks straight at Cel. Her grin grows even longer.)

Peach: HEE HEE. CEL. YOU'VE RETURNED. HEE HEE.

Cel: Mother…what the hell…

(Behind Cel, Kan rushes in, his lance drawn out. He stops, shocked as well.)

Peach: HEE HEE. IS THAT YOUR FRIEND, MY LITTLE GIRL? HEE HEE.

Cel: Mother…what the hell is wrong with you…what's going on…why is…?

(Yoshi had set his eyes on Peach, but now he turns to Cel, his blood encrusted mouth opens and closes a few times as if trying to talk. A drop of blood drools out. And then Yoshi starts running. Cel stands shocked, and tries to back away, but she's frozen. She doesn't know why…she's not scared…maybe she is…her mother's insane…there is no way around it…)

(But as Cel as standing staring in a chaos of emotions, Peach leaps off her throne, in a incredible example of strength.)

Peach: HEE HEE. YOSHI. HEE HEE. THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL. SHE'S MY MEAL, NOT YOURRRSS…HEE HEEEEEE…

(Peach leaps at Yoshi, and grabs the beast's neck. Yoshi struggles, and kicks Peach in the stomach. Peach laughs, and tightens her hands, causing Yoshi to struggle further. He twists around, and Peach unleashes a hand…to stab her fingernails into Yoshi's eyes. Yoshi shrieks out, and unleashes his tongue, right into Peach's laughing mouth. Peach gags violently, but then grabs Yoshi's head, and digs her fingernails into his brain. Yoshi screeches, and Peach laughs. Yoshi's tongue drags out of Peach's body, bringing out a plethora of organs. Peach violently rips out her fingernails, and falls to the ground, in a new pool of blood-her pool of blood. Yoshi falls to-but struggles and wiggles for a few moments, massive amounts of blood spilling out of his head. He finally dies, his blood merging with Peach's. Cel stares in sickening horror…and then runs. She runs past the bodies, she jumps through the window, ignoring Kan's calls of protest. She flies, along with the glass, cutting her. She falls into the moat, one inch farther, and she would have broken her neck on the side of the moat…she doesn't even think about how lucky this is…instead she swims out…and runs. Down the hill…through Toad Town…past a Goomba, shouting about equal rights, past a Doogan complaining about Shy Guys…into the City…through the streets, into a back alley…and soon, she has no idea where she's running to…just…somewhere else…


	30. Phase 29: Dark Contemplation

**PHASE 29**

**Dark Contemplation**

(A Bar. A cheap, dirty bar, the same Wes was thrown out of, with nothing but a few stools and a serving table. Cel is staring at the top of the table, feeling sick. She ran for too long. And she's felt for too long. The Server, an old Toad, is getting angry at the strange girl sitting with her head down. She is wasting serving space. He ignores the fact that there are only three people in the bar, the girl, him, and the odd figure wearing a cloak over his head. From the way the cloak cloth shifts, the figure is continually looking at the girl. The Bar Server shakes his head. Probably the killer everyone's talking about. Looking for his next victim. It's the not the servers problem. He's had a bad day. Wouldn't want to get on that guy's bad side, anyway.)

?(Cloaked): Having a bad day, eh?

(Cel turns slowly, to stare at the figure. His cloak is obscenely dirty. She turns, and continues to stare at the tabletop.)

?(Cloaked): Aren't you too young to be here?

Celistar: Shut up…and…and…get lost. Just-

(She swears that she remember saying that before. Oh yes…about three weeks ago…when-)

?(Cloaked): Did someone die?

(Cel turns slowly, much like a robot)

Celistar: Actually…YES. Someone DID die. Just about everyone I really knew. My father. My mother. The only people left are a lying Koopa and a mouse with a weird attitude. Oh yes, and a friend died too. Some Toad. BLOWN UP. Just…just…BLOWN TO DUST! Heh heh…

(Cel smiles crazily for a bit, as the figure reaches to take off his cloak.)

?(Cloaked): Are you sure he was blown up? Are you…

(The figure throws off the cloak. Underneath is a Toad with a scar…and now with a burn mark on the left side of his head.)

Penter: …sure?

(Far Away, in the distant, eastern land of Sub-Con, land of the Shy Guys, in between a large set of mountains, lays a small village…or, LAID a small village. Now, there is a field of dust, with pieces of burnt wood sticking out of the depressing landscape. Nothing moves there now…except for a figure on the very edge. Only the figures outline can be seen. )

?: What…ert…has happened here?

(The figure falls to the ground on its knees, staring at the tragedy. He has nothing more to say. Someone…or SOMETHING has stolen the words out of his mouth. But someone else has plenty to say…a television news program-the Kingdom Courier.)

Reporter: Today…on the Kingdom Courier…Queen Peach…found dead in her own castle, along with a Yoshi body. It appears that the mysterious serial killer has assassinated our kind Queen…this means that government now falls to…Princess Celistar. Once she finds a prince, she can become a Que-

(The program is turned off. It's another power outage.)

Penter: A lot has happened, after we left, Cel. We're halfway through fall. You probably didn't notice while you were in those hot, northwestern lands. Also, a serial killer has been raging through our city…but you now know it was Yoshi…and your mother…or I mean, the Queen…has created…an interesting law…

(Penter frowns thoughtfully, as Cel looks around the city.)

Celistar: You know what's strange…I don't see any Koopas anymore…

(Penter closes his eyes.)

Penter: That…was the law. All the Koopas would be taken to the Castle Dungeons…and tortured for information about your whereabouts. Ever since they spotted Wes with us…

Celistar: Did…I…just…hear…what…

Penter: Cel…something happened to your mother, when that plane crashed. Something happened…to her mind.

Celistar: What are you saying…?

Penter: Cel…I know something happened to your mother…it might be hard to accept…but-

Celistar: OKAY. You want to know the truth about it? My mother…the QUEEN, said some very strange things, okay! And…and she killed Yoshi, too! Are you happy? She even said I was her meal! Is this funny enough yet?

Penter: No, Cel. That's not what I wanted. I just wanted you to know…and accept…that…we are living…in darker times.

Cel: ...Yeah. Everyone's dying.

Penter: No…something doesn't feel right. Things seem…more…TWISTED…then in your father's time. Something…dark…is going on.

Cel: What, darker then Bowser's attacks?

Penter: Yes…darker then…Smithy…something truly bizarre is going on.

Cel: …

Penter: …I just wanted you to know what I was…thinking. Anyway…did you tell Wes…about…you know?

Cel: …No. I was going to tell him…but…there was never really any opportune time…

Penter: That's…okay. I don't think he would've believed you anyway.

Celistar: I didn't believe you either…until things…got weird.

Penter: Heh heh. It was the same with your father…

Celistar: Yes…my father…that dream…

Penter: Hm…what? Did you say…dream?

Celistar: Yes…so?

Penter: What…what kind of dream? With your father?

Celistar: It…was…nothing.

Penter: Cel…sometimes, the spiritual world can be even more important than the real world. If…

Celistar: Really, it was nothing. Just…forget about it.

(Penter looks at her for awhile…but decides not to push any farther. Instead he stares off in another direction.)

Celistar: We're heading back to the castle, aren't we?

Penter: You can't go and hide again, Cel. Your real life is waiting…


	31. Phase 30: Library Adventure

**PHASE 30**

**Library Adventure**

(Cel is sitting on a high throne, below her, Toads scream and cheer. "Princess! Princess!" The cheering gives her a headache. Outside, Mario's replacement, a fat Toad, rolls down a hill, into a vat of mustard. The Kingdom is doomed. Already, an Airship appears, and fires from cannons, giant mushrooms with Mario's face. As soon as they hit the ground, they bounce everywhere, laughing hysterically. One knocks over the vat of mustard, and the fat toad rolls out, right when another Mario Mushroom falls into the Toad's mouth, choking him. The Toad screams, and vomits out the mushroom. A rush of blood falls out of his mouth. An airship crashes right into the castle; and a shattered window pierces Kan, splitting him into bloody pieces. Cel runs through the crowd, and trips on her own dress, falling onto her face. Wes helps her up, kicks her in the face, making her fall, and then grabs her arm and fully pulls her up. She barely gets out of the castle when it blows up, Toad bodies go flying and a bucket of relish flies into the sky as well, it has an M on it, but as it falls over, it changes to a W. The relish lands on Cel's head…too bad it's actually thick acid. She falls to the ground, refusing to scream and then-)

(Cel wakes up. It was the same ridiculous dream she had had every night for the past three days. Except this time, the Mario-stars had become mushrooms. Was this dream something special-or random trash? Probably the latter. Cel gets up and looks into a mirror. Her hair is messed up again, from the dream. She doesn't bother to fix it. Then she WOULD look like a princess. Cel looks out the window. Outside, the front grounds are clear…the last of the imprisoned. Cel wasn't sure what was more disturbing. Seeing Mushroom Kingdom citizens running out screaming…or the thought that her mother had created this. Cel sighed. She had bigger problems to worry about…the weapon…what caused Yoshi to go insane…what to do with Kan and Wes…now that Cel thought about it, she was surprised that she had recovered so fast from her mother's death…they weren't exactly close…but shouldn't she have still…cared more? Sure she ran crazily…but after learning that Penter was alive…she didn't really seem to care anymore…)

(Cel throws some clothes on, and runs downstairs, ready for another bothersome day…oh look, here's someone…)

Toad: Que-Princess Celistar! There is a peasant family waiting for your blessing! They-

Celistar: Just give them some gold! I'm busy!

Toad: But…um…

Cel: (Let's see…who's next to bother me…oh yes, Wes.)

Wes: Once again, thank you so much, for letting me stay, and please, I'm really-

Cel: YES! Whatever! I forgive you! Okay?! Now I'm busy!

(Wes stares after her. Cel continues running, past more Toads {Why aren't you wearing your royal dress?} until she reaches the Royal Library. Making sure nobody sees her; she slips in, and starts to rest. Nobody would expect her in the Library. They knew she was adventuresome…why would she go in the Library…but then…voices…Cel quickly hides behind a bookcase. She just wants to be by herself. But curious to see what the voices are, she quickly looks around the side. It's a school class, visiting the castle…Cel finds that odd, considering that a large amount of crazed people were running out from the front of the castle…)

Teacher: …right here. See, we are just a tiny part of the large world…

Student 1: Ooh! Ooh! (Student raises hand)

Teacher: Yes?

Student 1: What…what's off the edge of the map…I mean…what's north of the…the…"Desert Wastes"…and what's south of…

Teacher: Interesting question. North of the Desert Wastes…are more desert wastes…there's nothing else…it goes on forever and ever. It is the same with the other borders. To the North-west is an endless expanse of Lava…South-East, an endless expanse of dream matter…to-

Student 2: (Yawn)

Teacher: Okay, Ryan. Since you seem to know about the geography of the world, why don't you tell me what the three "Greater Kingdoms" are in our world?

Ryan: Uh…um…The Mushroom Kingdom.

Teacher: That's one.

Ryan: Uh…er…

Student 1: Ooh! Ooh!

Teacher: Do you know, Joey?

Joey: Yes! The other two are the Koopa Kingdom, and Sub-Con.

Teacher: Good! Honestly Ryan, you didn't even include the Koopa Kingdom.

Ryan: Well…but Sub-Con…Sub-Con doesn't even have Kingdom in its name!

Teacher: While it's true that Sub-Con isn't actually a Kingdom (It's a Revolving Government), it is still recognized as the third largest government in the known world…and it's easier to call them all Kingdoms. But honestly Ryan…now then, who can tell me about the four "Lesser Kingdoms"?

Joey: Ooh! Ooh!

Cel: (Sigh) they're probably going to be here all day…now then…!

(Cel spots a window right behind her.)

Cel: Spirits know I need some fun.

(Cel opens the window, and starts to climb through. Behind her, the class group spots her.)

Teacher: Oh look! It's Princess Celistar, of our fair Kingdom…climbing through a…window.

Celistar: Oh great.

(She says this to both the fact that the students have seen her…and that fall to the roof below is about eight feet. And she lands on her knee.)

Celistar: Ouch…damn.

(Cel quickly gets up, runs, and jumps off the roof, landing smoothly into the moat water. She climbs out…sopping wet...onto the back lawn…right in front of Penter, who's looking down disapprovingly.)

Penter: Celistar…I don't know what to think. Perhaps I showed you too much of the world when we took our trip…honestly Cel…you can't keep doing stuff like this.

Celistar: Don't talk to me like that. (She gets up.) You're the one who told me to test my luck and crap like that.

Penter: Yeah, well this is just plain idiocy. You are the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom…you are a representative of our way of life…AND our ruler and you're-

Celistar: Look, I don't want to be the ruler. You've struck me with this plague…called "Adventure"…I can't get rid of it now…I want to go somewhere else now…

Penter: Cel…you are the princess, and future queen, and-

Celistar: Grr…Mario never had this problem! Mario…

Penter: No, Cel. He had that problem…more then you'll ever realize.

(Cel snorts loudly, and starts to walk away.)

Celistar: Tell those obsessive Toads that I'm just going to Toad Town…

Penter: WAIT! Don't tell me you're going to see those rallies that are going on…

Celistar: The discrimination rallies?

Penter: Please Celistar…I know you are strong…and lucky…but they are turning more and more violent every day. People are starting to die!

Celistar: Better sort that out then... (Cel starts running down the hill.)

Penter: No…blast it all! …At least let me come with you!

(Penter runs after her…just as, five days earlier then predicted…it begins to snow…)


	32. Phase 31: Death Rise

**PHASE 31**

**Death Rise**

(A chilly wind blows through Toad Town, as snow falls from the distant sky. Many Toads are heading home, hoping to get warm by fires. Yet others are heading towards the center, where a lively protest is sending out shockwaves of promised violence…)

Celistar: I swear Penter, you've changed…you're more like this mouse…

Penter: Kan?

Celistar: How do you know him!? Kan's been out on the eastern border...(insisting on guard duty…)

Penter: Wes told me about him.

Celistar: You've been talking with WES?

Penter: Yes. He told me everything about your adventure after I...was washed away…Cel…I'm sure you can trust him…his aura…it's a force of good…

Celistar: You know how weird you sound right now? Do you honestly-

Penter: Everyone has an aura…some are just fainter then others…

Celistar: And how are YOU able to sense them?

Penter: Something…terrible happened…

Celistar: Something…terrible…?

Penter: It's-LOOK OUT!

(Cel leaps out of the way, just as a flashing Bob-omb flies past her head, hits the stony ground, and explodes, sending pieces of stone and earth flying, a stone smashes into Penter's leg, sending him to the ground.)

Celistar: What the hell was that?!

(She then spots the nearby crowd, a mixture of Koopa's, Goomba's, and a few Shy Guys. They all seem to be circling around a single figure…but he seems to be too short to be seen…)

Celistar: That's…that's not a rally! It's a freakin' mob!

(Penter struggles up, leaning on his uninjured leg.)

Penter: Do you see the sense of this now? Let's go back.

Celistar: No. We definitely need to put a halt to this. Why did they throw a bob-omb at us anyway?

Penter: Its part of their…demonstration…throwing bob-ombs all over the place…

Celistar: What kind of-?

Penter: Apparently, it's part of their rally…to show their power…that they're more than just weak nobodies…people still follow after that old stereo-type your father set up…I think many people have forgotten just how powerful Koopa's can be…

Celistar: Whatever. (Cel walks right towards the crowd.) Move it! Who's leading this?

Penter: Cel!

(Cel pushes through the crowd, knocking Koopas and Shy Guys out of the way. Goomba's instinctively back away. Penter follows after, apologizing profusely…until he walks right into Cel, who's stopped. She's found the center. However, two Koopas shove her back.)

Celistar: Hey…ow!

Koopa: No one touches Zerek!

Celistar: That…Goomba?! …Ouch! Get off!

(Cel elbows the Koopas in their faces, knocking them back. The crowd backs away slightly.)

Random Shy Guy: Hey…wait a second! That's…that's the princess!

Knocked-back Koopa: No she's not! It's some street punk who needs to be-

Celistar: Shut up! I'm not here to fight. I just want you to stop your…demonstrations! People could get hurt…with you throwing Bob-ombs everywhere!

Zerek: That's what we're trying to do.

Celistar: What?!

(Zerek steps forward, to the dismay of his bodyguards.)

Zerek: Yes…you're definitely the princess…and I'm going to tell you…the Toad's of this town are discriminating against us…and we're sick of it. So, we're going to make sure they know what they're dealing with…

Celistar: Look, I'm sure you're having an unfair time, but-

Zerek: We want justice, and we want it NOW!

(The crowd starts to throb with an excited malice.)

Crowd: (Chanting) We want justice, and we want it NOW!

Celistar: C-Calm down!

Penter: Princess, you really should've left this to the Royal Guards…

Crowd: WE WANT JUSTICE, AND WE WANT IT NOW!

Celistar: How can this mob follow this one Goomba-

Zerek: Capture them! We can use them as ransom!

Celistar: Just try!

(The crowd quickly encircles around Cel and Penter.)

Cel: We…we have to fight them off!

Penter: Cel! We can't fight a whole mob!

Cel: Heh…heh (Weak laughter) You admit it's a mob.

Penter: Uh oh…here they come!

Cel: Don't…worry. We can handle them!

(Cel immediately punches a Shy Guy, spins around, and picks up a Goomba, throwing it into a Koopa. Soon, a huge fight has started. Cel jumps, punches, and spins around, while Penter ducks and punches. But after ten minutes…)

Celistar: (While continuing to fight) Damn it…Penter! Aren't there any guards around?

Penter: They probably can't see us in the middle of this…and if they just see the mob…they won't want to get into the fight…

Celistar: What kind of state is the kingdom falling to…?

Penter: Just…keep…fighting…

Cel: They're not even trying to capture us anymore…they just want us dead…

Penter: We have to…break through…the-

(Penter doesn't get a chance to finish. A Shy Guy smashes a club against the back of his head. Penter falls to the ground, unconscious.)

Cel: Penter!

(The Shy Guy grins in a grisly glee, and begins thrashing Penter with his club.)

Cel: Stop that!

(Cel runs at the Shy Guy and punches it in the back of the head. It falls to the ground. Just as Cel runs to Penter, another, unseen creature grabs her by the hair, and yanks her back. But Cel doesn't struggle. She's grown limp…her eyes have gained a yellow glow…her hair almost seems to snap away from the hands…and starts to float upward in the air…and now her feet are several inches off the ground. The crowd stares in amazement, as, in the back, Zerek sneaks away with several Koopas.)

Random Goomba: What…the…hell?

(Cel rises even farther in the air, and the crowd starts to back away. Almost instantaneously, an explosion of yellow light shoots out from all over Cel…and then…she looks down…her mind is back…but now, it is slightly twisted, into a powerful form.)

Celistar: **You...will pay for what you have done…**

(The crowd starts to run away, several people screaming. Cel raises a hand…and a shining ball of light slowly forms in her hand. She then lowers it…and a massive ray of power bursts out of her hand, blasting away a large part of the crowd. However, it also causes a house to explode, causing rubble to fall from the sky. Cel begins to form another ball…but her body violently quivers…and she falls to the ground…next to Penter, both of them unconscious. The crowd is too scared to go near now…they run away, into the snow covered streets. Already, the snow has begun to pile up on Cel…and Penter's…bodies…


	33. Phase 32: Dawn of the Second Horizon

**PHASE 32**

**Dawn of the Second Horizon**

(Cel…running through the castle…but…)

Celistar: I'm…I'm sick of this! I…hate this dream! I want-

?: It doesn't matter what you want, Cel.

(From out of the sinister shadows of the castle, a cloaked man sneaks out…or he tries to. But he's right in front of Cel.)

Celistar: I can see you. Don't…don't even try to sneak away.

?: I know. I know you can see me. All the better. I couldn't hide forever.

(The figure fully stands up…it's one of the ten same characters in her dreams…cloaked…and with a eldritch Mario mask covering their faces.)

Celistar: Who are you…who are your friends…why do you wear my father's face on your masks?

(The character spins around Cel, silently, with perfect ease.)

?: Cel…if I answered your questions…you'd just have more. And more. And more. And more. And more. AND MORE. AND MORE. AND MORE.

(Six more of the figures appear, around Cel, continually chanting. Cel closes her eyes, and leaps out at the original figure. It doesn't react. She smashes into it, and its mask flies off, falling into an endless gloom. Cel opens her eyes…and sees the face of the masked one.)

Celistar: …Penter?!

Penter: I'm sorry Cel…I should have told you. I was the one who killed your father. I stabbed him through the face…over and over.

Celistar: You…no! He was…hit…by that…weapon…

Penter: Hee hee hee.

Celistar: This…this is just…

(The other six figures circle around Penter and Cel. They spin around, faster and faster.)

Penter: Hee hee hee.

Celistar: What's…what's that noise…?

(From nowhere in particular, a loud, piercing screaming noise comes from nowhere. It grows louder, and louder.)

Celistar: Stop it…stop it! STOP THAT NOISE!

(Cel rises in the air…and then explodes into a cloud of smoke. Everything else melts.)

Wes: Cel…Cel! Wake up. Wake up!

Penter: Quiet Wes! I told you…she has to-

(Cel instantly snaps up…a crazed look in her eyes. Wes jumps back in surprise. Kan, who was leaning on a pillar in the back, looks up, surprised. Penter just frowns.)

Penter: -sleep.

Wes: Cel…are you okay?

Celistar: Yes…I'm…just great. Penter…what happened?

Penter: … (Sigh) Some guards found us…buried in snow. I'd say we were…very lucky. They carried us back…but Cel…there is a strange rumor spreading throughout Toad Town…that…

Celistar: …Yes?

Penter: …Nothing. Just…strange rumors…

Cel: …

Kan: Thank goodness you are awake. I was worried after hearing about that mob…

Wes: Already, many of the Royal Guard have gone out in search of this "Zerek"…and his mob.

Cel: That's…wait. Kan…I thought you were out on the eastern border…?

Kan: Er…yes. I took an airship back when I heard of the mob…I wasn't sure if you'd be okay this…time.

Cel: … (Annoyed)

Kan: But actually, there was this strange fellow asking for Princess Celistar of the Mushroom Kingdom…

Cel: Who…? (Cel leaps out of the bed.)

Kan: Don't be so hasty! I told him you'd be ready tomorrow…

Cel: No. I was getting bored…maybe…

Wes: Cel…you're not talking about another…

Penter: Cel, be serious, it's just some unimportant…Ahh! Come back!

(Cel runs out. Kan and Wes run after. Penter sighs after a moment, and then comes after. Celistar runs right into the waiting figure.)

?: ERT!

Cel: Ow!

(Both fall to the ground. Predictably, Celistar gets up first.)

Celistar: Oh, I'm sorry, I-! You?!

Jonas: Yes, Princess. For one, fateful week, I was hired by the, ert, previous queen to find you. Everyone thought you would probably…ert…die…but instead, it was the queen who perished…ert.

Celistar: Yes…I saw you…right before that…bomb…went off…

(Suddenly, Wes and Kan rush in, and stop right before crashing into Cel. Jonas steps back in surprise.)

Jonas: You! You're that…ert…Koopa!

Wes: Who…me? Why…you're…that Shy Guy!

Jonas: Heiho…Yes, well, ert, no matter, I have to come to request assistance from you, princess…

Kan: Wait wait wait. What makes you think the PRINCESS of the MUSHROOM Kingdom would help a single Shy Guy?

Jonas: …Heiho…Because Sub-Con is in dire need of help…ert.

Celistar: What's…going on?

(Penter, who had been listening most of the time steps out of the shadows.)

Penter: Wait Cel! Whatever that Heiho is going to say, Sub-Con is an entirely different kingdom from ours. The situation is probably dangerous, and after what happened RIGHT in the middle of Toad Town…

Celistar: Something happened to you Penter…you're…too protective…now. You were right before…I have some kind of strange power…and I need to use it. Now tell me what is happening, Jonas.

Penter: …

Jonas: Thank you, Princess Celistar. As you may know, Sub-Con is, ert, not truly a Kingdom…but actually a Revolving Government. Every 10 years, the group ruling…ert…Sub-Con, switches with another group. Since most of the politics with the groups are the same, there is usually no problem…but now, a strange, ert, disturbing group has appeared from nowhere. A group proclaiming themselves as the Blood Mask Clan. They have been ravishing Sub-Con, forcing Heihos and immigrants into their clan by force. Since they are still, ert, similar to a small army, they have only been targeting small villages. It is easier to recruit villagers, and then also easier to, ert, burn the villages down. I came back to my Village of Blue River, to find it totally ravished. At this, ert, rate, the Blood Mask Clan will likely be able to start to take on the cities of Sub-Con easily. And they will surely be able to force the current government leaders, the Aite-Bitt Group, from their place. Please…

Celistar: Sub-Con…

Penter: Cel, you can't! You're the princess of the-

Jonas: Please…once the Blood Mask Clan takes over, their next target will likely be Sarasaland…after that, they will attempt to overthrow the Mushroom…ert…Kingdom. I wouldn't have asked you, ert, but I know…and have heard, that you are strongest in your Kingdom, ert.

Celistar: I…

Penter: Please Cel…

Celistar: Penter…Sub-Con needs help…perhaps my help…perhaps someone else's…but I have to try…

Kan: …

Celistar: That's it. I'm leaving in two days.

Penter: What-!

Jonas: Thank you, ert, Princess! You will need a guide, and I-

Celistar: But-

Jonas: I…know a few fighting skills. I was chosen as your, ert, rescuer, after all.

Wes: Cel…I have to renew your trust in me…I'm going to come with you.

Penter: Cel…

(Evening hits. Outside, the snow blows in a chilly fury…)

START OF BLOOD MASK SAGA


	34. Article 2: The Old Storybook

**ARTICLE 2**

**The Old Storybook**

(Midnight. Cel gets out of bed. Outside, the wind continues to howl, threatening to uproot trees. Cel walks downstairs, and into the main hall. No one is there. Everyone is asleep...including the two guards of the door. Cel walks into the library. There are no lights on. By clear memory alone, Cel walks along an aisle…into a corner of the library. Sitting down against a shelf, she pulls a book out of it, and takes a flashlight from her pocket…)

"A long, long time ago, when the world was young, no one lived in the land, except for simple creatures, creatures that could not think for themselves, and could not communicate. But then, upon the eastern sea, a ship seemed to rise out of the water, a ship that had traveled from a far away land. The ship was filled with all manners of creatures…Toad, Koopa, Heiho, Goomba, Human, and others…

They came upon the land, with cloaks woven with unknown material. Their stance was sacred. The land they walked upon was blessed with a magical fortune. Even more, a destined fortune. And after them came more of their kind…and they took the land for themselves. They made the world theirs. But the groups split up, and they each went their own way. The Toads took the great Central Land, and the Koopas took the Western Crafted Land, and the Heihos took the Eastern Mystic Land. The North and the South was agreed to be split into pieces, so that everyone had a fair piece, of where they had docked after their journey, and the south, for its future importance. The other creatures spread themselves among the Kingdoms. Everyone shared and was happy.

The End."

(Cel stared at the last sentence for a long time. She closed her eyes and shut the book, and walked away.)


	35. Phase 33: Strange Awakening

**PHASE 33**

**Strange Awakening**

Cel: Get up. Come on. It's time to go.

Wes: Whazz-?

Cel: You wanted to come right? I'm leaving. Now.

Wes: But…we're leaving in two…days…

Cel: That was a lie. Penter won't be able to stop us if he doesn't know we leave tonight.

Wes: Stop…wait, what? 

Cel: Come on, we've got to get that Shy Guy…

Wes: (Isn't it Heiho?) And, uh, Kan?

Cel: Yeah. Yeah, you go wake him up. And meet me in the Great Hall.

Wes: Er…okay.

Cel: And stay QUIET.

(Cel swiftly turns, and disappears into the darkness. Wes stares after her, and then hurries on his way.)

Wes: She…sure has changed…

(Wes walks down a hall, and then into Kan's room. But Kan isn't asleep. A light is on, and he's sitting on the bed…)

Wes: Ah! Uh, you surprised me. I thought you'd be asleep…

Kan: No. I can't sleep. …What do you want?

Wes: Oh…Cel is leaving with that Heiho…and me. We're leaving tonight, and since you're pretty strong…

Kan: I'm not coming.

Wes: Why?

Kan: I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone, but I can't go to Sub-Con.

Wes: You've been on the border, GUARDING the border, and-

Kan: Yes, but I will not go deep into the jungles of Sub-Con. I will not climb waterfalls, with falling, tumbling logs. I will not, and cannot.

Wes: But, but-

Kan: Leave…and tell Celistar I'm sorry. I will find Zerek while she is gone. I will make the Mushroom Kingdom safe again…

(Wes leaves Kan talking to himself. Wes sighs, and walks down a huge staircase. Cel is looking towards the door. Jonas looks tired, but nervous (like most of the time). Cel turns around abruptly, and frowns.)

Celistar: Where's…?

Wes: He uh…said he couldn't come…

Celistar: What?

Wes: He said he won't come…and then he told me to leave.

Celistar: Okay…Fine. We can't wait for anyone…Time to go.

(They all leave through the door. From a corner, Kan watches in silence.)

Kan: Good luck…Cel…

(Outside the castle. A little after midnight.)

Celistar: This time, I head east…

Jonas: Ert…yes. Well, southeast…

Celistar: Let's get down this hill, and then-

Wes: Wait,wait,wait! We don't have any supplies! We can't just wander into the jungles of Sub-Con without-

Celistar: We're not going to take anything. It's…part of…my…training…

Wes: What?

Celistar: It doesn't matter, it's just-

Wes: It DOES matter! We NEED to eat! We NEED to drink! We can't-

Jonas: What…ert…Wes says is true, we can't just-

Cel: Whatever we find that is free…we can take. You can come if you want to, or not, Wes. But I'm leaving now.

Wes: I…I…Cel…gah…I'm coming, I'm coming…

(They travel down the hill, Jonas staying quiet.)

(Far to the northwest, lies Koopa City…within is chaos...Koopas and various other creatures run around, gunshots, car crashes, bob-ombs thrown everywhere. Inside a building, deep underground, something awakens. Its eyes open, and it frowns thoughtfully. Another being, a Koopa, walks in, and gasps.)

Koopa Professor: You've…awakened?

?: Ahhh…

(The being steps out of its tube, mucus-like liquids dripping off of it.)

?: Ahhh…the air…I forgot its taste…

Koopa Professor: You…you're Malpix?

Malpix: Mmm…yes. It…has been 80 years?

Koopa Professor: Yes…ahh…we had forgotten…

Malpix: Forgotten? Of my awakening? How could you…forget?

Koopa Professor: There…have been things…happening.

Malpix: So important…that I was forgotten?

Koopa Professor: The…Koopa King, Bowser, has been mysteriously killed, and various political parties are fighting for the throne…there is chaos everywhere.

Malpix: Bowser…? Is he a son of Kajck?

Koopa Professor: No…he was the grandson of Kajck, son of Morton…

Malpix: How…what is happening? Why are the Koopa Kings dying so soon…? Take me out of here. Take me to the castle. I shall sort these things out.

Koopa Professor: Our reports indicate that it is much too dangerous to-

Malpix: Your reports do not matter. My purpose is about to bloom into a black, poisonous flower…

(The Koopa-like creature starts to lurch towards the open doors, breathing with difficulty. His hooked hands scratching the stone wall…)


End file.
